My Big Crush
by GirlWonder123X
Summary: What happens when one of our favorite hero's, Hiro Hamada, starts developing special feelings for his teammate Gogo? Will he realize how much he needs her in his life and by his side or will it be to late...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! This is my first ever Big Hero 6 Fanfiction story ever! I literally just watched Big Hero 6 in theaters and the movie blew my mind! I became a huge Hiro x Gogo shipper during the movie and I feel as if Fanfiction doesn't contain enough stories of this shipping, so I intend to add some stories on there! I'm super siked about this and I hope you guys will like my story! Before the magic of fanfiction starts I just want to say:**

**-Contains spoilers**

**-This story is Hiro x Gogo based**

**-Has bits of Tadashi x Honey Lemon**

**-Story is K+ rated**

**-Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney**

**-All characters belong to Disney**

Steadily my brother's death has been easier to deal with and now I feel refreshed, but i just can't help but think of something that's been troubling me.

Gogo… her name just keeps on going on and on, over and over.

Her hair, her flawless skin, her beautiful eyes… NO! Stop it Hiro, stop it!

Ahh… why can't i get her out of my head! Ever since that battle I've been lost...

"On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?"

"Not now Batmax!"

"Scanning in progress."

"No, don't scan me!"

"Scan complete, diagnosis says you are having the teenage hormone problem."

"Baymax!"

"Your heat rate is increasing and your face is red, may you be sick?"

"No! Nothing- nothings… wrong."

"You seem distressed Hiro, the best thing to do when feeling distress ed is being consulted by friends and family."

"No Baymax don't-"

"Friends have been contacted."

"Aaaggg!"

"Hiro, hun are you alright?"

"Ya Aunt Cass I'm fine…"

"Are you sure? You seem a little… I don't know lost perhaps?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Well if you need my I'll always be there… bye hiro."

"Wait! A-aunt cass I… h-have you ever had this thing happen to you, where you look at someone and things start happening?"

"What do you mean?" Aunt Cass asked trying to figure out what he meant by that.

"I mean, stuff starts happening like… your hands start sweating, you don't know what to say, they can't get out of your head, and her eyes all… beautiful and divine... " Hiro started staring off into space., forgetting that his aunt and Baymaxwere still present.

"Owww… sweetie! I'm so happy for you!" Aunt Cass went up to him and hugged him, snapping him out of his ream stage.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Is hiro in some kind of sickness?" Asked Baymax worriedly.

"No of course not Baymax! Our little hiro is experiencing something great! Love…" Aunt Cass said to both Hiro and Baymax.

"W-WHAT!? N-no it's not like t-that I-"

"Awww… who's the lucky girl Hiro? Do I know her? What's she like? Where-"

"Okay, okay please stop with the questions!" Hiro said. He was now ruby red because of all his aunt had asked.

"Please what is this 'love' you speak of? Is it some kind of effective disease? Shall I rescan my patient?"

"No Baymax Hiro's not sick he's just experiencing something new to him is all, he's experiencing love…"

"Is this 'love' contagious?"

"No Baymax, it's something pure and beautiful. Everybody gets the chance to experience it at one point and this grown man has just crossed paths with it."

Aunt Cass tried to explain love o Baymax in the most understanding way possible.

Hiro was also confused… It couldn't have been l-love he felt for Gogo… Or was it?

"My little boy is growing up…"

"Can we please stop talking about this!? I don't have feeling for Gogo!" At that instant Hiro knew he was a gonner. He had just stated his crush on Gogo out loud to his aunt and Baymax!

"Ooohhhh! So it is someone I know! Awwww! You guys would make such a cute couple!"

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro was all red again and was about to say something back when...

"Who would make a good couple?" There standing next to the door of Hiro's room was none other than… Gogo…

**Well, that wraps it up for today! I really do hope you guys liked my story! Until later, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow Hirgo fans! I'm very pleased to say my story has gotten some really fantastic reviews from all of you guys out there! A BIG shout out to all the people out there who ship Hiro and Gogo and who have made my day by either taking the time to review, PM me, follow or favorite my story. **

**Without a further ado, I give you the second chapter of My Big Crush!**

**This one is for you guys!**

"G-gogo hi-hi um... w-we were just talking about umm… did you hear about that thing in the news about… that cat that umm.. got stuck on that tree?"

Hiro tried desperately to change the conversation topic before she found out what they were really saying.

"Umm .. you know what I think I'll leave you kids alone, come on Baymax lets go downstairs and get some donuts hm?"

"Ok. I will follow."

Baymax followed Aunt Cass downstairs leaving Hiro and Gogo alone. Well not before Aunt Cass gave a wink and thumbs up to hiro for good luck.

"Haha… that's Aunt Cass for you…"

"Yaaaa… So who's the couple?"

So much for hiro avoiding the conversation.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb Hiro. I heard you and your aunt talking about couples."

"Oh that… well it was just you know... "

"Yaaaa…"

"I um- we were just- I-ummm Honey Lemon!"

"Honey Lemon?"

"Ya YA that's right we were talking about how much umm… Honey Lemon loves Fred!"

"She likes Fred?"

"Ya I know right, so um that was what I- we were talking about."

"Oh. Okay then."

"So… what can I be useful for?"

"Huh?"

"Well I'm assuming you can here for something right?"

"Oh. Well ya. I came because Baymax contacted the gang and said you needed some company."

"Baymax.." Hiro cursed under his breath.

He also felt a little disappointed since he had wanted her to be there for another reason, not to think he was weak and in need of assistance.

"So are you okay?"

"Ya, ya I'm fine."

"Okay."

"Ya."

"Great."

"Mhm."

"Fantastic."

"Yup."

A moment of peace passed while both of them looked anywhere but each other. Then Hiro's eyes landed on gogo's attire. He hadn't noticed it before but she wasn't wearingher normal clothes. Instead she wore running shoes, gym shorts, and a matching purple exersizingshirt that went from her neckline to the top of her bellybutton.

In his eyes she looked magnificent. He kept looking at her with his mouth agar and was about to start drooling when Gogo punched him on his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"You were spaced out staring at me, I had to something!"

"I-I'm sorry Gogo…"

"It's okay…"

Yet again a moment of silence passed.

"So… was that all you can here for? Because Baymax contacted you?"

"Oh! That's right!"

Out of her gym bag she took out a letter and gave it to Hiro.

"Fred wanted to know if you would like to come to his party."

"What's the occasion?"

"His parents are out of town again and he invited many people to come over and hang out."

"Oh well um… w-wil you be going- to the party?"

"Well duh! Were all going!"

Hiro was debating whether to go or not. On one side he didn't want to go because he felt like he wouldn't fit in. On the other side he wanted to spend some time with the gang and or course Gogo.

"Okay. I'll come."

"Great1 Well I gotta run, see you at the party Hiro."

While Gogo exited out of Hiro's bedroom, she hadn't noticed Aunt Cass running while pushing Baymax downstairs. Then hiding the glass cup she had been using to spy on their conversation behind her back..

"Bye Aunt Cass, see you Baymax."

"Bye Gogo!" screamed aunt Cass.

"See you the later." Said Baymax.

Back upstairs Hiro looked outside his window to Gogo's retreating form.

"Ya... bye Gogo…"

And that was when he realized… He was in love with Gogo…

**First off, I just wanted to add in something I have just recently realized. So many people have said they ship Hiro and Gogo. but at the same time they are deciding on whether its a good idea or not because of the age difference. So I'm just going to go ahead and say, if you truly love and adore this shipping with all your heart, then let your heart soar. Please don't stop your shipping from coming true because of something like that. **

**I made an oath to myself before I watched the movie. I said, "No Matter what happens, no matter the cause or the age, I will ship Hiro and Gogo." And guess what I do ship them and nothing, not even the age, will make me stop shipping them.**

**Hiro x Gogo for life!**

**And that wraps it up for today! Thank you guy's once again for just being you and I really hope you guys keep on reading my story. thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back Hirogo shippers! If you're new then welcome as well! I don't like wasting time, so lets cut to the story!**

(Gogo's POV)

_What the heck was that!? I mean, did I really just go up there and punch him?! You had one mission Gogo, ONE MISSION! Go to his house, knock on the door, give him the letter, say goodbye, and leave. No, that's waaay too simple! _

_Man… why is life so complicated?!_

Gogo kept on walking and ended up at the institute, where she went inside the dressing room and changed into her normal attire.

Gogo exited out, put her gym bag down, and began working on her bike. When…

"Gogo, Gogo, Gogo, GOGO!

"WHAT!?"

Everyone looked at the two girls. The one working on her bike and the other who had on a white lab coat, has blond hair, pink glasses and was screaming 'Gogo' all over the place. Honey Lemon.

Everyone then turned back to what they were doing. While Gogo and Honey Lemon (mostly Honey Lemon) started a conversation.

"Is something wrong Gogo? You seem really stressed out."

"Everything's just… fine."

"You know Gogo, we might not be that close, but that doesn't mean I don't care and don't want to help."

"Ya…"

"I'll always be there no matter what, alright?"

"Ya, thanks."

"So, one more time. Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"...Ya, there is."

"That's what I thought, Come on then, lets go!"

"Where to?"

"My house?"

"For what?"

"So I can help you."

"How will going to your house help me."

"Because…."

"Because wha- oh no, no no no no no, I don't want to have a girl talk Honey Lemon!"

"Come on!"

"No no and no, a thousand times N-O."

(In Honey Lemon's Room)

"How is it that you convinced me again?"

"Come on this isn't so bad, besides it's the first chat we've had together!"

"Fine."

Honey Lemon sat down in front of Gogo and both waited for someone to speak.

Dead silence.

"Uhhh… how about some snacks huh?"

"Good idea Honey Lemon."

(Back in Hiro's Bedroom)

_Man… what do I do now. Gogo's probably thinks I'm a little kid, incapable of taking care of someone and too weak to fight… She'll never accept me… What do I do? What do I do?!_

"What do I do?!"

"Yo!"

Hiro turned around and saw he had thrown the pillow to the door, that was currently being occupied by Fred and Wasabi.

"What did we do?" said Wasabi, now holding the pillow.

"Ya!" said Fred.

"I'm sorry guys… It's just been a really long day."

"So what's wrong little buddy?"Wasabi asked as he sat down next to Hiro's bed.

"What makes you guys think somethings wrong?"

"Well Baymax contacted us and-"

"We heard you scream out 'What do I do?!' all loud." said Fred. Who was currently playing Roblox on Hiro's computer.

"Baymax… Nothing's wrong guys I'm fine really. I mean Gogo just came and asked the same th-"

"Gogo was here? Did she give you the letter to my party?!"

"Ya I got it."

"Cool."

"Anyways... " Wasabi began to talk to Hiro once more.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong Wasabi, really."

"So do you guy's have your suits ready?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Fred?"

"Didn't Gogo tell you? My party is going to be a formal masquerade kind of thing."

"Since when do you have a party like that?"

"Since I made this AWESOME mask I want to wear so badly!"

"Ya… that and the fact that you accidentally purchased the wrong invitations online." said Wasabi.

"Sheesh. The website said party invitations!"

"Ya invitation to a 'masquerade' party!"

"Anyways… Do you guys have your suits and masks or not?" asked Fred.

"Yup. I ordered mine online last week. Should arrive today." said Wasabi.

"Well, I have a suit, but maybe i can create a mask today in time for the party tomorrow." said hiro.

"NOOOO!" screamed Fred.

"What is that a bad idea?" asked Hiro.

"What? No, they just killed me in mad murdered round! Why roblox, why?!"

"Okay… So you guys think the girls have their dresses already?" asked Wasabi.

"I know Honey Lemon does, but I doubt Gogo does, I don't think she's ever worn a dress!" said Fred.

"True, but i bet honey Lemon is going to make her go out shopping and buy a dress." said Wasabi.

"G-Gogo's going to be-be w-wearing a d-dress?"

"Why the sudden question Hiro? It's not like you- ohhhhh…"

"Oh what Wasabi?" asked Fred.

"Don't you get it? This little guy has a little crush."

"What?! N-No I don't!"

"Nevermind Fred."

"Thank you."

"He has a BIG crush!"

"Oh come on!"

"Oooohhhhh… hiro's got a crush on Gogo, Hiro's got a crush on Gogo, hiro's got a cru-"

"Shut up Fred!" screamed Hiro.

Hiro was now as red as a tomato and didn't want them finding out about his crush, but there was no denying it now.

"Fine you guys caught me, I like Gogo…"

"Ha! We thought so!" Said Fred.

"So, was that why you were upset?"

"Well… ya I guess. It's just that… I don't know I'm confused on what to do…"

"OOHHH. So that's why you said, "What do I do?!" all dramatic like." said Fred.

"Come on Fred, why don't we give him 'the talk'?" said Wasabi.

"Ya lets."

"NO NO NO NO! Thank you guy's very much, but I already know where babies come from!"

"Oh… We were going to give him THATtlk? I thought we were going to give him the 'women advice' Wasabi." said Fred.

"We were...BUT it seems like Hiro has it all under control so…"

"No no! Wait guys I do need your help! Please!" said Hiro.

"Alright then. Were going to teach you all that we know about our experience with women." said Wasabi.

Ya! Wait. What do we know about women?" asked Fred.

"Uhhhh…. stuff?"respond Wasabi.

"Oh great… this is going to be a long day…"

****Well that wraps it up for today!I want to thank all of the new reader's out there for their comments, follows and reviews. Hope you guy's liked the chapter! Bye!****


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guy's brought some tissues because this story is going to be a big one! Enough talk! Let's read!**

(In Honey Lemon's Bedroom)

They just sat there eating some snacks Honey Lemon had brought in. Gogo didn't really know how to begin and frankly she didn't want honey Lemon to know the truth about her feelings towards a special brown eyes goofball.

"So Gogo… you want to start having that talk now?" asked Honey Lemon.

"Uh… no thanks I'm good."

"Come on Gogo. Were friend you can tell me anything remember?"

"Alright its just… ohh this is embarrassing…"

"Take your time."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well that's what friends do. They help each other out. Besides you're like the little sister I never had."

"How so?"

"Nobody was there for me when I needed someone to talk to about- certain things. I want to be there for you so you don't feel alone like I did."

"Just out of curiosity, what was it that you needed guidance for Honey Lemon?"

"I uh- You know enough about me, lets talk about you."

"Come on Honey Lemon were sisters just like you said."

"Really?"

"Really."

Both girls were now happy they could have someone to talk to about certain things. there would be no more secrets between them now.

"Okay, how about I tell you what's wrong and then you tell me what was wrong for you as well?" Gogo asked Honey Lemon.

"Alright."

"Okay then… here I go…"

Gogo took a deep breath and let it all out.

"I'm confused Honey Lemon, I-I've tried looking over and over at the situation, but I always seem to get lost…"

Honey Lemon was now in full focus on the task at hand.

"I just- every time I see him I-I mess up! I start shivering, my head keeps pounding, my heart keeps racing, my emotion get out of control, the world goes blank as if its just me and…"

"Him."

"Yaa… I don't know how to explain it, but he makes me.."

"Me."

"Ya.. Wait how did you..?"

"I-I have-had a- I fell in love with Tadashi…"

Everything was silent. Honey Lemon looked at the ground, while Gogo stared at her in shock. Gogo had no idea she had feelings for Tadashi, but now… everything made sense. There was only one thing for gogo to say...

"I-I'm in love with Hiro."

It felt good to let it out. Both girls then looked at each other and then laughed. It was at that moment both had complete trust in each other, like any pair of sisters would.

"So… you have a crush on Hiro?" asked Honey Lemon.

"Ya.. and you liked Tadashi?"

"Ya."

"So what now?"

"I have an idea."

"Oh ya? What's the idea?"

"Promise you wont get mad?"

"You're my sister, how can I get mad at you?"

(At the mall)

"I hate you."

"Oh come on you promised you wouldn't get mad…"

"That was before you took me to the MALL!"

"Come on trust me."

"Fine."

Both girls began walking through the mall, Honey Lemon leading the way.

"Where are we going?" asked Gogo.

"You'll see.."

They stopped in front of a store, not just any store, it was a girly store. (Every store was a girly store for Gogo) and when Gogo saw it she exploded.

"I am not wearing A DRESS!"

Gogo was about to make a run for it when…"

"Hello! How may I help you?"

If there was one thing Gogo hated more than the store, it would be the employees who worked in the store. Thy were the girly, giggly type of girls that constantly annoyed Gogo out of her mind.

"Hi! This is my friend Gogo and I'm Honey Lemon, were here to find by best dearest, who would never assassinate me, friend's dress for a masquerade party!" said Honey Lemon.

"OH MY GOSH! This is going to be so much fun! Please come in I'm sure your friend will find the PERFECT DRESS!"

"Oh God please help me…"

Let's just say they will be in there for a long time… Meanwhile why don't we go back to a pending conversation between the boys!

(In Hiro's Bedroom)

"Okay first things first, when talking to a girl you need to do three things. Swagger walk, whistle, and finish it off with a wink."

"Fred! When has that ever worked?!"

"For your information Wasabi I've seen it work plenty of times."

"Just because you saw it on your soap operas does not count!" said Wasabi.

"Oh ya! Well what abou-"

"Movies, Tv shows, programs, Youtube or any kind of social media does not count either!"

"Dang it!"

"Okay.. As interesting as this conversation is this isn't helping me at all." said Hiro.

Hiro really wanted Gogo to like him. He didn't want to scare her off, she's special.

"Sorry Hiro. This bird for brains doesn't know anything."

"Hey! I'll have you know birds do have brains! thier small and weak and nonfunctional and- wit what was I saying?"

"Fred?"

"Ya Wasabi?"

"You're lucky you're rich."

"Guys!" screamed Hiro.

"What?" both Fred and Wasabi asked.

Hiro just stared at the as if to say 'say are we really talking about this?'

"Okay here is my advice, be yourself." said Wasabi.

"HA! What is this a Disney movie!"

(AN; They all look at the readers present)

"Is that all, there has to be something more to getting a girl to like you. I mean, she's special, she's amazing, smart, beautiful, pretty, divine, her glorious smile, those gorgeous brown eyes…"

"Wow he's got it bad…" Fred whispered to Wasabi.

"Who's got what bad?"

"AAAHHHHHH!"

Wasabi and Fred screamed to the top of their lungs, snapping hiro out of his trans. That voice belonged to none other than...

"Honey Lemon?" asked hiro.

"Hi! Sorry I came late, but i had some ummm… Stuff to do!" said Honey Lemon.

(AN: She just came back from the mall!)

"What are you talking about?" asked hiro.

"Baymax contacted me." Honey Lemon took out her phone. "See."

Her phone displayed the text sent by Baymax.

(AN: All of us together!)

"Baymax!"

"I heard a sound of distress. On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain." asked Baymax.

"Not now Baymax!"

"I will scan you now."

"No don't scan me!"

"Scan complete."

"Unbelievable!"

"You are expressing signs of frustration and preoccupation-"

"Baymax!" screamed Hiro.

"Are you feeling alright? Are you still feeling distressed as you were this morning." asked Baymax.

"No I am not distressed Baymax!"

"But you seem to feel down and it might be because of your mixed emotions-"

"ENOUGH! I DO LOVE GOGO AND I KNOW SHE WILL NEVER ACCEPT ME BECAUSE I CAN'T DO ANYTHING! I KNOW I'M JUST A WEAK PATHETIC LITTLE KID ALRIGHT! I KNOW I'LL NEVER HAVE A CHANCE!"

Everything went quiet… It wasn't often Hiro lost control, so it was quite the suppress when he just straight out lost it as he did just now.

"Ummm… ya were just going to let ourselves out…" said Wasabi.

"Ya bye!" said Fred.

With that said both left leaving Hiro, Baymax, and Honey Lemon.

"I-I'm sorry Baymax… I am satisfied with my care….."

Know it was just Hiro and honey Lemon.

"Hiro?" asked honey Lemon.

"I-I wish you guys didn't have to see that, I'm sorry…"

Hiro sat on his bed… He had just hurt his best friends feeling and scared off his other friends. Hiro felt as if he just hit the nail on the head with his disclaimer. He knew there would never be a chance for Hiro and Gogo to be together….

"Tell her."

"W-What?"

"Tell her the truth."

"What are you-"

"I-I made a mistake when…"

"When what?"

"I… I am- I was in love with Tadashi…."

"Really?"

"Ya… Listen Hiro…I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"I- I had the chance… many chances to tell Tadashi about my feelings towards him. Days came and left and… before i knew it time ran out.."

"You mean.."

"Ya… I took my chance of telling him the truth for granted. He never found out how I truly felt."

"Wow."

"i know. It still haunts me to this day."

"I'm sorry.."

Hiro looked at honey Lemon as Honey Lemon began wiping away her tears.

"Hiro tell her, let her know about your love before it's too late. Don't let time run out."

"Thank you Honey Lemon."

"Your welcome. Well I have to go it's already night time."

"Okay, bye… sis."

"Huh?"

"Well you know I'm sure you and Tadashi would have hit it off just fine."

"Thank you. Bye Hiro."

"Bye."

_Maybe I do have a chance._

****Don't look at me while I'm crying! Just kidding! I'm starting school tomorrow so hopefully I'll still be able to write more chapters. Bye!****


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello fellow Hirogo shippers! As you can see i got the chance to post a new chapter today after all! Enjoy!**

(Next Morning, Day of the Dance)

"Beep beep beep, beep beep beep, BEEP BEEP BEE-"

Hiro's hand found the snooze button and shut off his alarm clock.

"AHHH! I'm up, I'm up!"

"Hiro? You up sweetie?"

"Ya Aunt Cass!"

"Okay! Oh! And by the way Gogo called while you were asleep, said something about hanging out-"

Before Aunt Cass was even done, Hiro was wide awake and raced to his phone.

Hiro begin well… Hiro suffered many, MANY falls on the way to his phone.

Finally, he reached his phone and saw he had a missed call, along with a voice mail.

Hiro saw the missed call was from Gogo and played the voicemail, which said…

"Hey Hiro, it's me Gogo. Anyways I have something I want to ask you… so … ya um.. just give me a call whenever you can bye."

After Gogos message concluded Hiro called up Gogo as quick as he could.

(Phone Call)

"Ring ring, ring ring, ring ring…"

"Come on pick up."

"Hello?"

"Gogo! Um hi, hi umm h-how are you?"

"I'm good, what about you?"

"I-I'm fine."

"So um.. you left a message saying to call you for something?"

"Oh! Ya, the gang's meeting up at the ice cream parlor for breakfast and I- we were wondering if you would join us?"

"YES! Uh I-I mean of course ya it'll be fun."

_Way to keep your cool…_

"So umm... "

"Ya…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

_Now's my chance!_

"So ummm.. there's something I've been meaning to ask you…"

"Oh.. really? What is it?"

_This is it Hiro, just go for it!_

"I-I've been meaning to tell you about, well you I-"

"Oh! I'm sorry Hiro my mom's calling me I have to go! See you at the ice cream parlor, bye!"

"Ya… Bye…"

(End of phone call)

"I was so close…"

(Gogo's bedroom)

"Hiro…"

"Gogo?"

"Oh, um hi mom, is something wrong?"

"I think I should be asking you that. Are you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine mom."

"Okay then, your friend honey Lemon is outside waiting for you."

"I better get going then."

"Okay darling."

Gogo got her jacket and phone and walked downstairs to the front door of the house.

"Wait Gogo!"

"Ya mom?"

"Have fun and be safe!"

"Okay mom!"

"Oh and Gogo!"

"Yes mom?"

You know that look your mom gives you when you're about to go out? They do that thing with their eyebrows and put on a smirk across their face. They give you a look saying "Have fun, but not to much fun with your _friend_" Well thats the look Gogo's mom was giving her at that moment.

"Mom!"

"What I'm just saying."

"Bye mom."

"Bye!"

(Outside with Honey Lemon.)

"Hey Ho-"

"Gogo!"

Honey runs up to Gogo hugging her and squeezing out all the air inside of her.

"Honey Lemon please put. me. down!"

"Oh- I'm sorry!"

Honey Lemon put her down.

Then she took out her phone and realized what time it was.

"OH MY GOSH! We gotta go we're going to be late!"

Honey Lemon got a hold a Gogo's jacket and began pulling her while running to the ice cream parlor.

(With Hiro at his house)

"Come on, come on."

"Hiro is something wrong?" yelled Aunt Cass from the kitchen.

"I can't find my jacket!"

"Did you try the closet!"

"Ya it's not there!"

"Try under your bed!"

"It's not- oh… Nevermind!"

"Ok!"

_Alright this time, this time for sure I"ll tell Gogo the truth about how I feel…_

"BEEP BEEP!"

"Hiro!"

"Ya Aunt Cass?"

"Your friends Wasabi and Fred are here!"

"Ok! I'll be down in a sec!"

_This is it Hiro! You're ready!_

Hiro exited his room and ran downstairs, almost running into his aunt.

"Wow... Slow down speedster, why are you in such a hurry?"

"I'm just uhh… super, excited to go eat ice cream!"

"Ok then. Have fun!"

"Thanks Aunt Cass!"

"Oh! And Hiro!"

"Ya?"

"Your fly is down."

"How does this always happen?!"

"Hahahahaha! Have fun Hiro!"

"Okay bye!"

(Outside of Hiro's house)

"Yo dude! Hurry up or else the girl's are going to beat us to the ice cream parlor!"

"Alright I'm coming!"

Hiro got inside the back of Wasabi's van.

"Alright Wasabi go go go!" yelled Fred.

The pulled out of the driveway and went fast to the parlor.

"Why do we need to get there before the girls?" asked Hiro.

"Because we sort of-"

"By 'we' he means 'he'." said Wasabi.

"As I was saying… I sort of bet the girls that since we are big, strong, dedicated, amazing-"

"Get to the point Fred!" screamed Wasabi.

"Fine! Since we're guys and were much more awe-"

"Mr. Dollar Bills her bet the girls we could get there first and if we don't get there first we'll have to pay for their ice creams." said Wasabi.

"Hey! I was supposed to tell him!" exclaimed Fred.

"Well you took forever!"

"Wasabi look out!"

"AAAHHHHHH!"

Wasabi was about to run over a puppy.

Luckily Wasabi was able to stop the car before that happened.

The puppy ran off leaving the boys heavily breathing.

"That was close…" said Hiro.

"Ya… What are we still doing here?! Go go go!" screamed Fred.

"Okay I'm going, I'm going!"

The car started once more and they were off.

"So why is it bad if we lose anyway? I mean it's just ice cream right?"

"Ya, but this is Gogo and Honey Lemon were talking abou?!" said Fred.

"So…?"

"Have you seen how much ice cream the can consume?"

"True. those girls do have a big appetite, I still don't know how they can be so skinny if the eat so much." said Wasabi.

"Okay I get the deal, but why are you worried Fred?" asked Hiro.

"What do you mean?" questioned Fred.

"Dude you're rich…"

"So….?"

"You can buy the whole ice cream parlor if you wanted to!"

"Huh. I guess your right!"

"You may be loaded, but hiro and I aren't!" said Wasabi.

"WASABI!" screamed Hiro.

Wasabi was just about to pass the red stop light, luckily hiro's scream made him pull the braeks just in time… again.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Uh-"

"Not one word Fred." said Wasabi.

"But-"

Wasabi gave him a death glare and Fred shut up.

"Here's how the rest of the ride will go… You won't say anything… I won't say anything… u-n-d-e-r-s-t-a-n-d?" Wasabi said to Fred.

Fred nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"How come hiro gets to talk?"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!

Wasabi pulled the brakes on the van once more and had that look on his face saying 'your dead meat!'

"Mommy…" shrieked Fred.

"You'll be needing a doctor waaaay more than you'll be needing your mommy rich boy!" screamed Wasabi.

"Oh boy… something tells me were going to be late.. and we're going to have to pay for the girls ice cream after all…" said Hiro.

****Poor Hiro… Oh well! See you guys later!****


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guy's! What's up! Oh! Before I forget, I just wanted to let all of you guys know that an 'AN' means Authors Note. Now, enough chat let's go!**

"Okay guys, come on lets just go there's no need to fight." said Hiro.

"Ya there's no need to fight!" said Fred trembling with fear.

"He's a good guy."

"I'm a good guy!"

"He's sorry."

"I'm sorry!"

"He-"

"Okay fine! I won't beat him to a pulp." said Wasabi.

"Thank you." said Hiro.

"Let's just go then." said Wasabi.

"Ya come on lets go!" said Fred.

Wasabi stared at Fred.

"Or you know whatever, take all the time you need."

"..."

"But just so you know we really should get there before the girls arrive…"

Wasabi gave him 'the stare'.

Wasabi started the car again and began driving once more to the parlor.

"When I get there I'm going to get a super ultra extra double triple scoop of triple berry banana double wipe cream sundae on a breakfast waffle with hot melted chocolate-"

"Fred! You're making me hungry!" exclaimed Wasabi.

(AN: I think he's making us all hungry)

"On top."

"It's a good thing you're rich Fred." said Wasabi.

"I know right! Yo Hiro, what do you want on your sundae?"

"I-" began hiro but was cut off by Wasabi.

"I bet you he wants a whole waffle bowl with scoops of Gogo on top!"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Wasabi and Fred.

"Haha, very funny guys…" Hiro said as he blushed.

"I bet he wants Gogo cream on the top!"said Fred.

"With Gogo sprinkles as well." commented Wasabi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" both were laughing like crazy, not noticing Hiro get firing red in the face but this time it wasn't because he was blushing.

"Cut it out…"

"And I bet-"

"ENOUGH!" screamed out Hiro.

Wasabi had just parked the van when Hiro unbuckled his seatbelt, exited the van, and was about to entered the parlor.

"Hey wait!" said Wasabi.

"Ya wait up Hiro!" said Fred.

"Why so you guys can make fun of me again?!"

"No! Wait up!" screamed Wasabi.

Wasabi and Fred caught up to him and held him back from entering.

"Hiro… we're sorry." said Wasabi.

"Ya we're sorry." said Fred,

"It's okay guys. I'm sorry I might have overreacted a bit."

"It's okay man." said Wasabi.

"Let go inside so we can get a tabl- Gogo? Gogo!"

Hiro saw Gogo throught the window, sitting at a table and ran inside.

"NOOOO! The girls beat us! Why?!" Fred complained.

"Well… there goes my weekly allowance….. for three months." complained Wasabi.

(Inside the ice cream parlor)

Hiro stop midway to the table and tried to act 'cool' (as if he wasn't as impatient to see her as he was)

"Hi! I mean hi, Gogo…"

"Hiro! I'm glad you made it, I was begining to think you weren't comming.."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"That's… nice. Come on lets sit."

Both sat down beside each other on the circular couch.

"So.. did you just get here?"

"Ya, we barely arrived."

"We?"

"Oh! Honey Lemon picked me up and she just went to the restroom. did you come here by yourself?"

"No, Wasabi and Fred picked me up."

"Oh.. I feel sorry for you."

"How come?"

"Because of what you had to go through during that ride."

"How did you-"

"Honey Lemon and I have both ridden in that van and let me tell you there is no dull moment in there."

"That would have been nice to know before I accepted the free ride."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Well we almost ran over a puppy, crossed a street light, and Wasabi almost killed Fred."

"You guys almost ran over a puppy?!"

"Almost."

"Oh that poor thing.. I-uh- I mean whatever."

"Do you… like dogs?"

"Honestly. Ya, I do."

"Hmm, never knew you were a dog person."

"There's a lot others don't know about me Hiro."

"Ya? Well I accept your challenge."

"What do you-"

"I want to get to know you!"

"What?"

"I mean I- I want to-"

"You want to learn more about me? About me as a person?"

"Ya…"

"Well then.. It's going to be a tough road. Sure you can handle it… nerd?"

"I know I can. and technically speaking, you're a nerd to."

"Well played Hiro… well played."

"Well thank you very much Milady."

Hiro instantly blushed, not thinking before speaking.

Gogo just stared at the floor. Nobody saw it, but there was a smile and a blush on her face.

"So um… ya…" began Hiro.

"Ya…"

"H-have you seen that new movie that just came out?"

"Which one?"

"The Book of Life?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well… I was wondering if you- if you want to come see it… with me…"

"I-"

"It' okay if you don't want to it was just a suggestion."

"Hiro I-"

"I mean, you probably have better use of your time-"

"Hiro!"

Hiro looked into Gogo's eyes.

"I would love to."

"R-really?"

"Ya, it'll be fun."

"O-okay that's great!"

"So when will we go?"

"Whenever you can!"

"Well.. today's friday, but it's the masquerade. So...how about Sunday?"

"Perfect!"

"Alright."

Both started staring off into space as they didn't know what to say to one another.

"Hey Hiro?"

"Ya?"

"Do you-um… are you going to the masquerade with anyone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you bringing a- a girl with you? You know like a…. partner?"

"Oh…. I-well I um… no I-I don't…"

"oh…"

"Do you have a- a partner?"

"No… I don't."

"Oh…"

They sat in quiet once more.

"I don't know why…"

"You don't know what Hiro?"

"I don't know why anyone would want to take you to the dance."

"It's okay Hiro, I'm used to it."

"What do you mean?"

"That's how it's always been, guys like girls who are all... pretty, peppy, happy, giggly… and… when they see me…. they see… nothing"

Gogo looked down once more as she started feeling insecure about herself.

"You know what I see?" hiro said as he lifted her chin up.

"I see a strong, confident, and beautiful girl who… deserves…. everything."

"Hiro... "

"No Gogo, please let me finish."

"Mhm…"

"You are the most independent and thoughtful person I've ever met and I don't want you being insecure about yourself, please Gogo, please…"

"You know what Hiro?"

"What?"

"All those girls out there don't know what a great guy they're missing out on."

"Th-thank you.."

"No."

Gogo reached up to him and gave him a peck on his cheek. Hiro instantly blushed and completely froze.

"Thank you Hiro."

Both stared at eyes other, brown meeting brown and both then realized something...

"Hey Gogo, is it just me or is honey Lemon taking forever?"

"Ya she is… And where's Wasabi and Fred?"

"I don't know.."

Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred had actually planned to ditch them and leave them to talk alone with one another.

Neither knew that they were secretly inside Wasabi's van watching everything unfold and Honey Lemon was videotaping the whole scene on her phone.

****And that's a wrap! Okay guys, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Bye!****


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! How's it been? Man I can't believe its Friday! Well let's get to it, I present to all you Hirogo fans the seventh chapter of My Big Crush! Enjoy!**

"So, what do you want?" asked Hiro.

"Huh?"

"I meant what do you want to order?"

"Oh…. umm… maybe a strawberry ice cream with hot fudge and chocolate covered sprinkles!"

"Man… they weren't kidding when they mentioned your appetite…."

"They said what?!"

"Nothing!"

"What about me appetite?!"

"Nothing! I-I think it's cute!"

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, I do."

Gogo blushed as Hiro's comment went through her head. Hiro looked at Gogo and vise versa, both were too busy looking a t one another that they didn't even notice the waiter come and take their order.

"Ummm… hello?" said the waiter.

Hiro and Gogo turned a shade of red as they realized the situation.

"Umm… sorry about that." Began hiro.

"No, no, no it's alright I get it."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't feel bad its normal for a guy to feel all nervous around him girlfriend."

"GIRLFRIEND!" Both screamed out.

"Sh-she's not my girlfri- well she is a girl- but not my- I mean she's my- she's not-I- it's not-"

"Were just friends." said Gogo, saving Hiro from any further embarrassment.

"Oh so this isn't a date?" asked the waiter.

"No it's just- were just hanging out." responded Hiro.

"So where are your friends?"

"It's just us." said Hiro.

"Sounds like a date to me…" mumbled the waiter, "So then what will it be?" questioned the waiter.

Gogo was about to say something when Hiro cut in and said…

"We would like a waffle bowl with three scoops of chocolate and strawberry ice cream, with two bananas, hot fudge on top, and chocolate sprinkles, OH and NO NUTS please."

"Wow… you have a really big appetite sir, how come you're so skinny?"

"Actually it's mostly for her." Hiro said while pointing at Gogo.

"Oh! Well then it'll be $14.50, I'll be right back with your order."

"Thank you." both hiro and Gogo said.

"How come you ordered one?" asked Gogo.

"Well I-uh- just thought we could share…"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Cool."

"So… why no nuts?"

"Oh! I'm allergic to nuts… so ya."

"Looks like I'm learning about you as well."

"Oh ya?"

"As someone told me once 'I accept your challenge'!"

"As someone else said once 'Well played Gogo... well played'"

"Oh hahaha, I'm laughing like crazy."

"Well isn't somebody peachy."

Both were laughing having a good time with one another, meanwhile three certain hero's were in someone's van still watching over Hiro and Gogo.

(With Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred)

(AN: This happened during the earlier conversation between Hiro and Gogo, when he was telling her about how great she is.)

"Awww! They are so cute together!" exclaimed Honey Lemon.

"I gotta admit, they do make a pretty good team." added Wasabi.

"Ya… it's so beautiful… And the best part is… its all going on tape!" said Honey Lemon.

"YA! They won't know what hit them…" said Fred.

"Fred this isn't a secret mission, it's not some sort of-of-"

"Stakeout!"

"No Fred this is not a stakeout!" screamed Wasabi.

"Well it should be!"

"Guy's look!"screamed out honey.

There they were sitting inside the van and Fred, who want seated at the back of the van, squeezed himself into the front to see what all the hussle was about.

Honey pointed towards Hiro and Gogo and saw how he was holding her hands, lifting her chip up, and telling her something they couldn't comprehend.

"What is he telling her?" asked honey Lemon.

"Maybe he got the guts to ask her out?" said Fred.

Both boys looked at one another and…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny?!" commented Honey Lemon.

"As if Hiro would have the guts to ask her out!" said Fred.

"Ya man he ain't gonna do it." said Wasabi.

Both looked at honey Lemon, whose face was now red hot with anger and steam was coming out of her ears.

She looked as if she were about to explode any second.

"I mean uh- he's totally gonna ask her- ya I can't even fake say that." said Fred.

"Hey! He can do it and he will do it." confirmed honey Lemon.

"Ya… I don't think so Honey Lemon… the boy just doesn't have it." said Wasabi.

"Oh ya? Well I say he will do it." said Honey Lemon.

"Well then, I guess there's only one way to settle this." said Wasabi.

"Ya! Okay everyone draw out your best gun, face away from each other and when the bell rings turn around and who ever shoots someone first-"

"Dude!" screamed Wasabi.

"What?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Oh…"

Fred dialed a number on his phone and said, "Joe it's me, cancel the gun orders!"

Fred hung up the phone and looked back at Honey and Wasabi.

"So… what did you mean?"

"I meant to say, why not make a little wager." began Wasabi.

"And what do you purpose exactly?" asked Honey Lemon.

"How about this, Fred and I bet hiro won't ask Gogo out."

"And I get he will ask her out."

"Alright then, how about loser does whatever the winner wants, deal?"

"Hmmm, deal!"

Wasabi and Honey Lemon shook hands.

"Wait a minute, how will we know if he asked her or not if we can't even listen to their conversation?" asked Honey Lemon.

"How about we use this!", Fred took out a sonic hearing disk monitor and matching headgear.

"Where in the world did you get that?!" asked Wasabi.

"I made it myself." said Fred all proud.

"Do we look like we were born yesterday!? What kind of idiots do you take us for!?" screamed Wasabi at Fred.

"Okay sheesh, My uncle gave me them."

"Why did you even bring them?" asked Wasabi.

"I thought we were going on a stakeout so I brought them along for the mission."

"Wait a minute, if you had them all along, why not just use it from the start?" asked Honey Lemon.

"Because… uhhh… I don't know."

"Okay lets just put them on and see what-" said Wasabi.

"You mean hear." commented Fred.

"What?"

"You said 'see' but were using them to hear, and I thought you were the smart one, high five Fred!", Fred said as he high fived himself.

"Fine! Let hear what they're saying."

All three of them put on their headgear and waited for Fred to get a clear signal.

"Hey guys I got a signal, check it!"

(AN: What they're about to hear is when Hiro asks Gogo about the movie.)

(Start of Hiro and Gogo's conversation)

"H-have you seen that new movie that just came out?"

"Which one?"

"The Book of Life?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well… I was wondering if you- if you want to come see it… with me…"

"I-"

"It' okay if you don't want to it was just a suggestion."

"Hiro I-"

"I mean, you probably have better use of your time-"

"Hiro!"

Hiro looked into Gogo's eyes.

"I would love to."

"R-really?"

"Ya, it'll be fun."

"O-okay that's great!"

"So when will we go?"

"Whenever you can!"

"Well.. today's friday, but it's the masquerade. So...how about Sunday?"

"Perfect!"

"Alright."

(End of their conversation)

Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred took off their headgear. Honey Lemon looked at them all happy with a look that said 'I told you so'. While Wasabi and Fred looked shocked and had utter disbelief in their eyes.

"Well well well, looks like I won."

"Wha- h-how?" asked Wasabi, not in a million years would he had predicted on Hiro having the guts, but there it was, all the evidence he needed.

"Dude… That was awesome ! Are you like psychic or something?!" asked Fred to Honey Lemon.

"You can call it a girls intuition."

"Wow.. I wish I was a girl… then again I wouldn't be able to do this."

"Do what?" asked Honey Lemon.

"BBUUUUURRRRPPPP!"

"Awwww, gross!" exclaimed Honey Lemon.

"I'd like to see a girl beat that!"

"Do you even know Gogo?"

"Dang it!" said Fred

"Okay so, what are you going to make us do?" asked Wasabi.

"Oh… nothing really."

"Oh really?" said Wasabi.

"Really… trust me what you'll be doing will be for the greater good."

"And what would that be?"

"Well… let's just say its more of a favor… that you can't say no to."

"Alright so what do you need us to do?"

"Okay here's the plan…"

**Oh! Don't you guys just love cliffhangers! Anywho hope you guys liked the chapter, till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello fellow Hirogo shippers! Welcome back! I hope all you guys are ready for a new chapter. Before I forget, if anyone is familiar with Teen Titans (the original) and are big Beastboy x Raven shippers, then there will be a special line for all you guys! Now begin!**

(Back with the lovebirds)

Hiro and Gogo were chatting and having a good time at the ice cream parlor. Getting to know each other and speaking to one another as if they'd known each other for a really long time.

The previous waiter that took their order came back with their ice cream breakfast.

"Here you go, thats one waffle bowl with three scoops of chocolate and strawberry ice cream, with two bananas, hot fudge on top, and chocolate sprinkles, two spoons and no nuts."

"Wow thanks!" said Hiro.

"Your welcome, it'll be $14.50, please"

Gogo reached out to get her wallet but before she could Hiro grabbed her hand and got out his wallet. He pulled out the money for the ice cream and gave it to the waiter."

"Here you go, $14.50."

"Thanks!" the waiter began to leave until he stopped and turned to Gogo

"Oh and by the way my names David. If you ever wanna go out and have a good time then just give me a call." David said as he gave Gogo his number.

"Well hope you enjoy your dessert, see you later babe." David said to Gogo.

At that point Hiro was furious!

_Who does this guy think he is?! Flirting with my Gogo!_

_She's not your's you dufus._

_Well not right now, but she will be._

_Whatever you say man._

_Since when do I discuss things with my own conscience?_

_Since you began having heart pounding problems._

_Hey! I'll have you know I totally have this under control!_

_Ya… sure you do that's why you got jealous of that waiter._

_I am not jealous!_

_Then why are you agitated?_

_Because! Ummm … I-I..I_

_Wow for a smart kid you're losing to your own conscience, that's sad._

_Would you shut up!_

_What would Gogo think of this?_

_What do you-_

_She'll probably think of you as a wimp if you don't man up._

_Maybe…_

_You need to get put up your pants and fight for her!_

_Ya!_

_You need to stand up for yourself!_

_Ya!_

_You need to believe in yourself!_

_Ya!_

_You need to stop getting jealous!_

_Ya!_

_Mmm hm, I thought you said you weren't jealous._

_I can not believe I just tricked myself!_

_Haha_

_Shut up._

_Lighten up come on, what I was saying earlier wasn't a lie, you do need to fight for her._

_Your right._

_You need to be there for her._

_Your right._

_You need to let her know how you feel!_

"I WILL!"

"You'll do what Hiro?"

"Oops, d-did I say that out loud?"

"Mmm hm."

"Aw man.."

"Hahaha, come on! Eat some cream!"

Both went for the same spoon, making their hands touch.

"Oh I-I'm sorry Gogo.."

"No please it was my-"

"No it was my-"

"Hahahahaha!" both laughed at the fact that both wanted to apologize at the same time, when neither did anything wrong.

"Come on eat up!" Gogo said as she grabbed her spoon and a part of the ice cream.

Soon both Hiro and Gogo were wrapped around the delicious ice cream. And Gogo began thinking over a certain goofy haired boy.

_This is going great! _

_Okay don't mess this up for yourself._

_Since when does my subconscious give me advice?_

_Since you've needed help with your feelings._

_Okay?_

_Come on you've got to admit it… he sure is cute_

_Ya… he sure is…_

_Well somebody's in lala land_

_Quiet you! Wait! Why am I talking to myself?!_

_It's what happens when you're nervous and need someones advice._

_Oh and your advice is going to help me?_

_Technically its your own advice smart one._

_Fine! What 'advice' do I give myself then._

_Tell him the truth…_

_I-I can't…_

_Why not?_

_Because-_

_Are you afraid?_

_What, no! I'm just-_

_You don't believe in him._

_No! Well yes-no- but-_

_I can't believe it… the great Gogo Tomago is afraid._

_I am not afraid! _

_Then prove it._

"I will!"

"You will what Gogo?"

"Uh… nothing!"

Hiro and Gogo just kept on eating as neither had the courage to tell the other how they felt.

"So.. why did you do that?"

"Do what Gogo?"

"You paid for the ice cream, how come? Was it because of the bet?"

"No, of course not, I did it because I thought it would be a gentleman thing to do for his… acquaintance."

"Oh so you're a man now?"

"Ooo touchy."

"Hahahaha, I'm just joking Hiro."

"I know…." Hiro said it but he didn't really believe it. When he saw himself in the mirror all he saw was a kid.

"You know you're more of a man than anyone I've ever met."

"Really?"

"I've been around guys all my life so I know what a kid from a man is, and you have proven yourself to be a true man."

"How?"

"Are you really asking me this Hiro?"

"I just don't understand what part of me looks even remotly man like!"

"I do… your heart."

"What?"

"Your strong Hiro… you don't see it but you are the most strong willed and brave person I've ever met."

"But I'm always afraid.., I'm afraid of letting this animal, this beast of fear out…"

"Having that thing inside you doesn't make you an animal, knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man."

"You know what?"

"You're beautiful… inside and out."

"You know what Hiro."

"What?"

"You're too sweet."

"And you're too pretty."

"Well you're to cute!"

"You're to adorable!"

"You're too modest!"

"You're so graceful!"

"You're so gentle!"

"Your so gorgeous!"

"Your so modest!"

"Your… divine."

At that moment Hiro and Gogo were so close his nose touched hers and their foreheads came together…

"H-hiro…"

"Gogo…"

"Your amazing…" both said while looking at each others eyes.

"Hey Hiro?"

"Ya…" responded Hiro at a daze.

"Here." Gogo got a spoon full of ice cream and fed it to him.

"Mmm.. strawberry…"

This time Hiro got a spoon and fed some ice cream to Gogo.

"Chocolate?"

"Yup!"

"Have i mentioned how much I like chocolate?"

"No, have I ever told you I'm very fond of strawberries?

"No…"

"Well then… theres only one thing to do!"

"And what may that be?"

"Eat all the strawberry ice cream!" hiro stated as he got his spoon and dug in the ice cream.

"Oh no you don't!" Gogo said as she dug into the ice cream as well.

Both where eating up the ice cream when the chocolate and strawberry started getting mixed together.

"You know Hiro.. Strawberry and Chocolate go great together."

"Ya… they do."

"Oh my gosh!"

"What is it Gogo?"

"It's 2:00!"

"It's not that late is it?"

"No it's not that. It's just… I promised Honey Lemon that we could help each other with girl stuff for the masquerade."

"Oh, well in that case I think it's best if we got going."

"You have something to do to?"

"I still have to finish up my mask for the masquerade."

"Oh, so you're making your own mask?"

"Yup!"

"Well I bet it'll be unique, I have to go now or else Honey Lemon might blow a fuse."

"Ya well… I guess I'll see ypu tonight?"

"Ya, you will. Bye Hiro."

"Buy Gogo. See you tonight."

"Thanks, for everything Hiro, I really had fun."

"Your welcome, so did I."

"I have to go bye!" Gogo said as she started running.

"Bye!" Hiro screamed out as he was about to turn around to leave, until he remembered something…

"Wait! Gogo! How will I know who you are?!"

Gogo kept running but screamed back, "Meet me outside at 10!"

"Okay! See you there!"

"Bye!"

After that was said Gogo disappeared from sight.

Hiro put his hands in his pockets and started his journey home.

However, on the way home there was only one thing on his mind…

"Gogo… I'll be waiting for you there…"

**And that's a wrap! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Oh! For all you Beastboy x Raven shippers, I hope you guys noticed the special quote that Raven gave to Beastboy in 'The Beast Within' That's all, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello once more Hirogo shippers! I hope you guys enjoy this special chapter. Warning to all, this chapter might be more interesting to girls than boys. Mostly over the fact that this chapter is solely based on Gogo and honey Lemon. Anywho, enjoy!**

(In Honey Lemon's Room)

"Well it's about time you got here!"

Honey Lemon stood inside her room wearing a pink robe and a pink towel wrapped around her head.

"Well excuse me for having fun. And I should be the one mad at you."

"Why what ever for?"

"You ditched me and left me alone with Hiro!"

"There's no need to thank me."

"Thank you?!"

"Awww, your so sweet! Your welcome!"

"No-I didn't mean to- it wasn't-"

"Wow you've been spending so much time with your crush that you shudder like him."

"I don't shudder!"

"Anyways… Oh my gosh! Come on we have to get ready or else we won't make it in time!"

"Honey Lemon calm down, it's barely 2:30."

"2:30! We have to hurry up even more now!"

"Honey Lemon it's not going to take that long to put on some clothes and go."

"We are not just doing that!"

"What do you- Oh no, no no no no no no no! You are not giving me a-"

"Makeover!"

"Honey Lemon!"

"What? I thought we both agreed we would have a sister bonding time…"

"I didn't know it would mean-"

"Do you not like me…" said Honey Lemon as tears began to flow from her eyes.

"It's not-"

"Am I not your sister anymore…"

"Honey Lemon I-"

"Am I not your frien-"

"Okay! Fine! You win… lets do the makeover…"

"YAY!" and just like that Honey Lemon was back to her perky self and got ready for this adventurous sister fun time.

"Okay so what do I do?" asked Gogo.

"Go take a shower."

"Aren't you going to get ready too?"

"I did everything you're about to do before you came, all I need to do is put my dress on when it's almost time. Now hurry up!"

"Alright."

Gogo did as she was told and took the shower Honey Lemon wanted her to take, meanwhile Honey Lemon started getting all things necessary for the makeover ready.

Almost every single thing having to do with hair and cosmetics was out in all their glory.

(20 minutes later)

"Okay Honey Lemon i'm done with my shower, now what?"

Gogo said as she exited out of the bathroom wearing a white robe and a towel on her head.

"Now you sit in that chair!" Honey Lemon responded as she pointed out a pink wheel chair she had previously set up.

"Okay." Gogo did what she was told and sat down.

"Great now… which color do you want?" Honey Lemon go tout show different colors of nail polish and presented each one to Gogo.

"Honey Lemon are you sure this is necessar-"

Honey Lemon got out the big guns and gave Gogo the sad puppy dog face.

(AN: And we all know how much Gogo likes puppies)

"Alright, alright… They all seem the same to me… you pick."

"Oh! How about-"

"Anyone but pink."

"Awwww…. Alright then,how about… blue!"

"I don't think so Honey Lemon."

"Why not?"

"I don't think it would go well with what I'll be wearing."

"Hmmm, good point! How about yellow?"

"As much as I like the color it'll be a little to much."

"Green."

"Nope."

"Red?"

"I don't think so."

"Brown?"

"To dull."

"Orange?"

"To shabby."

"Midnight blue?"

"Too dark."

"Black?"

"Even worse."

"Yellow-green?"

"Not my style."

"Hot pink?"

"Shoot me."

"Okay sheesh. Ooooh! How about purple?!"

"Hmmmm… okay, I guess that would look nice."

"Yay! Okay not just stay still and relax while I apply it to your fingers and toes."

"Okay I get the fingers, but why the toes?"

"So it can be a matching set!"

"Whatever you say."

(10 minutes later)

"Annnnnnnd, done!"

"Finally…"

"Now you have to wait until it dries up! Meanwhile I'll do mine."

"What?! What am I supposed to do while I wait?"

"What every other normal teenage girl does."

"And what would that be?"

"Read a magazine while talking about all the juicy topics with your best friend!." Honey Lemon brought Gogo a ton of magazines from her closet.

"Come on Gogo atleast try it."

"Okay…" Gogo said as she opened up the magazine and landed on a page debating on who was hotter from twilight; Edward or Jacob.

"Okay, I'm done reading…. forever.."

"Come on Gogo! Give it a shot!"

"I did."

"If the magazine asks you a question then you have to answer it."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"Say's who?"

"Say's society!"

"What if I don't think either of them is hot?!"

"It doesn't matter if they're hot or not."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"What I mean is, girls don't answer the question because it's true. Girl's answer the question for the sake of stating their opinion."

"Huh?"

"For example, if I can across a question that said 'Who's better One Direction or R5?' Then I would respond by saying One direction, because it would just be a thought nothing more."

"Oh I get it. So if its asking me who's better Jacob or Edward it's just as if I was saying 'I prefer this guy over him, but I still detest him'?"

"Exactly!"

"Oh.. well then I'm in team Jacob."

"I know right!"

"You know this is pretty fun."

"Really?!"

"Ya. Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet! My work here is still not done!"

"What's there left?"

"Oh a lot more."

"Awww man."

"Oh! Time's up it's already been an hour, it's 4:00!"

"What's next?"

"A bath."

"What!?"

"I said a bath."

"But I already took a shower!"

"Exactly, you took a shower to get cleaned up, now you need to take a bath, as in get in a tub full of water, to wrap it up!"

"Why?"

"Because that's how you'll get a good smell on you."

"Huh?"

"Come on I'll show you."

Honey Lemon and Gogo went into the bathroom and Honey Lemon explained what to do.

"Okay now get in the tub of water."

Honey Lemon turned around while Gogo got back in the water.

"When did you get the water in the tub anyways?" asked Gogo.

"I'm very secretive…."

"Uh huh…" Gogo said as she gave her a look saying 'I don't believe it'

"Okay fine… I got the water ready while you were reading the magazine."

"Ahhh."

"Anyways here."

Honey Lemon put some herbs inside the tub, some petals, as well as a mistletoe.

"What are those for Honey Lemon?"

"The herbs will cause you to relax, the petals will make an beautiful oader surround you."

"What about the mistletoe?"

"It's a tradition."

"A tradition for what?"

"It's meant to bring two people closer together than ever before."

"How?"

"Well, my family always told me that if a woman puts a mistletoe inside her bath water than her true love will be reunited with her in harmony."

Thats… beautiful Honey Lemon."

"Thanks. now you need to stay in there for 20 minutes alright?"

"Okay."

(20 minutes later)

"Alright Gogo, times up!"

Honey Lemon waited and soon enough Gogo exited out of the bathroom with the robe she had worn before.

"What's next?" asked Gogo.

"It's time to… do your hair!"

"Honey Lemon pushed Gogo onto a chair and made her face her mirror.

"My hair?! What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why do we need to change it?"

"I don't know, don't you want to look a little…. different for the occasion?"

"Well… I guess..."

"See! "

"So what do we do with it? It's a little too short if you ask me."

"Hmmm, how about we comb it and style it differently?"

"How so?"

"Watch."

Honey Lemon turned around the pink chair Gogo was sitting on so her face was facing Honey Lemon's.

Honey Lemon got to work, pulling out a hair dryer, moose, a series of combs, and hair clips.

"You ready Gogo?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

(40 minutes later, it's 5:00)

"Oh my gosh Gogo, you look fantastic!"

"Really? Let me see."

"No wait don't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I want you to look at yourself until everything is complete!"

"Okay then."

"Good! Now onto part uhhh…. How about we name it part makeup!"

"No Honey Lemon! No makeup!"

"But please…."

"Why do I even need makeup?"

"To give your face a little color, that way you'll look more bright and dazzling!"

"I'm trusting you Honey Lemon."

"And that is why you should believe in me."

"Just do it."

"I knew you would come around!"

Just like that Honey Lemon got out all her makeup and applied as little makeup as she could onto Gogo.

(One hour later, 6:00)

"You look amazing!" said Honey Lemon.

"I'm guessing I can't look at myself in the mirror yet huh."

"Nope."

"Is there anything left?"

"Were almost done."

Honey Lemon went into her closet and pulled something out, laying it out on her bed.

"All you need now… is this."

There is lay in all it's glory, Gogo's dress…

****And that's a wrap! Hope you guys (mostly girls) enjoyed it! See all of you guys here later!****


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again welcome back Hirogo shippers! I hope you're ready to find out what Gogo's dress looks like because you're all going to find out today! On with the chapter! Enjoy!**

(In Honey Lemon's Room) 6:00

"Okay Gogo it is time…"

"Honey Lemon it's just a dress."

"How can you say that! It's not just a dress!"

"Then what is it?"

"It's YOUR dress."

"Well that makes SO much sense."

"Yes, it does. And it took us forever to find it so… I hope you really like it…"

"Honey Lemon of course I like it, especially knowing what we went through to find the dress."

"It was quite the adventure, if I do say so myself."

"Indeed it was…"

"I remember it as if it were only yesterday…"

"It was yesterday."

"Oh be quiet you I'm trying to remember what happened."

"How about I just tell you?"

"Okay!"

(Flashback)

(AN: this is what happened during chapter 4 after Honey and Gogo entered the store and before Hiro and Honey had a chat)

"I'm sure you'll find the perfect dress today at our beautiful store!" said the employee.

"Thank you!" responded honey Lemon.

Honey nudged Gogo on the shoulder telling her to say something to the employee for being so kind.

"Ya… thanks."

"Your welcome! now what type of dress would you like today?" The employee asked.

Her questioned was aimed at Gogo, but before Gogo could respond Honey Lemon intertwined and said…

"She's looking for something beautiful, elegant, with ruffles, ribbons, glitter, and-"

"Honey Lemon that's not-" began Gogo but was cut off by the employee.

"You mean something pretty and pink!?"

"Yes! something she would look so adorable in!"

"Wait honey Lemon! I don't want-"

"Right this way please!" said the employee as she lead them towards a section of the store for dances, proms, or any type of social gathering.

"Here we are!" said the employee.

"Wow! It's beautiful! I'll definitely find Gogo the perfect dress here!"

"Don't you mean we will…" mumbled Gogo under her breath.

The employee and honey didn't quite catch what Gogo said and started looking around for Gogo's dress.

They brought out tons of different styles, patterns, and everything else.

While, honey and the employee searched, Gogo sat down and just observed the store.

"Oh! This one is perfect!" said honey Lemon.

"Oh my gosh it is!" responded the employee.

"Come on Gogo try it on!"

The dress Honey Lemon had in her hand was pink and glittery, full of things Gogo was not fond of at the least.

"Uhh… no thanks Honey Lemon."

"Come on Gogo! It's pretty!"

"Ya i guess but-"

"Come on try it!" Honey Lemon said as she pushed Gogo towards the dressing room."

At that point Gogo turned around to face Honey Lemon, and walked toward the opposite direction.

"Gogo… what's wrong?" asked Honey Lemon.

"Umm.. I"ll leave you two alone…" the employee said as she left the two supposed best friend alone.

"Is everything alright Gogo?"

"You want to know the truth!?"

"What is it? What's the problem?"

"The problem? The problem is I came here because you told me to, and I'm in this awful store because you told me to as well!"

"Ya we came here to find you a dress."

"Are WE really finding anything!?"

"Ya we are, were finding your-"

"Exactly! MY dress! And here you are trying to get it for me!"

"I'm just trying to help…"

"You wanna know how to help? You can start by letting ME choose my OWN dress!"

"I-I'm sorry…"

Honey Lemon looked at the floor and with sad eyes as she placed the dress she had gotten back on the hanger.

Gogo tried not to look and instead look as any other direction, but she couldn't.

Looking bad she realized how much pain she had conflicted among Honey Lemon. Her fried… the only person who had done everything others were not willing to do.

"Honey Lemon?"

"Ya… "

"I-"

"I know… I'll just leave…"

Honey Lemon started walking towards the exit when Gogo gave her a sisterly hug.

"W-what's the hug for I-I wasn't being very nice to you… not letting you chose your own dress…" Honey Lemons eyes got teary as she tried to speak.

"Honey Lemon…" Gogo said as she let go of Honey Lemon wanting to say something to her.

"I'm sorry Gogo, I really am…"

"No, you don't have to be sorry for anything. If anyone does it should be me."

Gogo's statement made honey Lemon look up to her with a confused face.

"Why should you be sorry? I'm the one that got in the way…"

"I'm sorry because I don't deserve a sister like you."

"I'm still your sister?"

"Of course I am."

"Even after all I've done?"

"Honey Lemon you shouldn't be ashamed of anything, I'm the one who got out of hand not you."

"How so?"

"You were just trying to help and when I saw you do that it made me feel as if my opinion wasn't valid."

"Gogo your opinion does matter! I'm so sorry if at any moment I made you feel as if it wasn't."

"It's alright…This is actually normal."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, all sisters fight, sometimes they fight over worthless stuff or over ridiculous things."

"So… are we still okay?"

"Better than okay Honey Lemon. Were sisters after all."

"Yay!"

Honey Lemon was so overjoyed that she enveloped Gogo into a bigger hug.

Both girls then looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Now, how about we- you go find your dress."

"No."

Honey Lemon starred confused and frankly a little shocked at what Gogo responded.

"We'll both go find my dress."

"But I-"

"You're my sister and I want you to be the one to help me."

With a smile on her face Honey Lemon began going all around the store searching for her sister's dress.

"Oh it's going to be beautiful! We just have to find the one dress that would fit just right with your style, hmmm maybe this one or this one or-"

Gogo just stood there and watched as honey Lemon went on and on about how great the dress should be.

Gogo smiled to herself thinking about how great it was to have such a great friend like her. Out of the corner of her eye she turned around and saw a variety of dresses on a hanger.

Looking closer she spotted a dress that caught her attention.

Walking towards the hanger she picked the dress from the racket and examined the dress more closely.

It was a simple dress. The top part of the dress was white and had a strap that went around the wearer's left shoulder, while the right shoulder would be left bare. The bottom part was resembled to that of a logish skirt and was grey in color. The dress went down to about the start of the wearer's knees. There was also a purple ribbon that went around the waist and tied a ribbon onto the back.

"Wow…" Honey Lemon said whispering into Gogo's ear, snapping her out of her focoused trans.

"Ahhh! Honey Lemon don't do that."

"It's really pretty Gogo!"

"Really?"

"Of course it is! Go try it on!"

"Alright…"

(Flashback ends) 6:20

"And that Honey Lemon is how we found my dress."

"It was such a great moment… and so is this! Come on put it on!"

"Alright."

Honey Lemon gave Gogo the dress and gogo went to the bathroom to put it on.

(5 minutes later) 6:25

Gogo exited the bathroom and looked at Honey Lemon.

"How does it look honey Lemon?"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Is it bad?"

"Look in the mirror…"

Gogo looked at herself in the mirror and what she saw shocked her.

"I-I-I'm…"

Gogo stared at the girl displayed on the mirror. The girl had black flats on and a beautiful dress adorned around her. The girl also had short hair combed flat and a clip hanging her bang on the right side of her face. Her face displayed a matching color of purple as from the ribbon on her dress, her eyelashes were tinted black with a little mascara, her lips were painted a light pink and her cheeks had little display of pink on them. It wasn't until Gogo starred more at the mirror that she realized, the girl on the mirror was… herself.

"Wow… I have no words…"

"Do you like it?" asked Honey Lemon.

"Yes… I do…"

"Well then there's one thing you still need."

"What would that be?"

"This…"

Honey Lemon put a grey and purple mask on Gogo's face that went well with her dress.

"Now your done."

"Honey Lemon?"

"Ya?"

"Thank you. for everything."

"Your welcome! I'm just curious."

"Curious of what Honey Lemon?"

"Of what Hiro will say when he looks at you!"

_Hiro… What will he think of me?_

"Gogo…"

"Ya Honey Lemon?"

"He'll love it."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Now wait here while I put on my dress in the bathroom okay?"

"Okay."

_I can't wait for you to see me Hiro… I can't wait to I see you._

****BOOM! Was this chapter awesome or what! I know it was mostly for girls, but I hope you boys out there still liked it. Until next time! Bye!****


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, Hirogo shippers! Welcome back! There's a lot that happens in this chapter so I'm cutting to the chase! Enjoy!**

(At Freds House, with Fred and Wasabi) 4:00

"YA WOHOO! Only two hours until the PARTY!"

"Calm down man, we still have to get ready." said Wasabi.

"I've been ready man! I can't wait to sing along to Beyonce and Lady Gaga and-"

"Ya ya, you're pumped I get it Fred."

"I'm waaaaay more than pumped man! I'm ready to go, Fred zilla is on fire tonight baby! I am the indestructible, most awesome most amazing most-"

"Annoying?" suggested Wasabi.

"No one is as ellate, ecstatic, delighted-"

"What are you talking about Fred?"

"AAAHHHHHHH!" both Wasabi and Fred screamed at the sudden burst of another voice.

"HIRO!" both Wasabi and Fred screamed at the same time.

Hiro was standing next to Fred's doorway and entered sitting down on Fred's couch.

"Sorry guys, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's cool man, we all get umm… overly excited." said Wasabi.

"HA! Your one to talk Wasabi! You should have heard your scream, you totally re enacted a girls high pitched scream!" commented Fred.

"Why you little-"

"Okay guys, calm down." said Hiro.

"Fine… but only because one, its about to be party time and two because I want to hear all about what happened during your little 'date' with Gogo…"

Wasabi had told the to Hiro on purpose as a way of teasing him about his outing with Gogo.

Just like Wasabi predicted, Hiro's face was flaming hot as he blushed at the words 'Gogo' and 'date'

"Okay one, it wasn't a date! and two, why did you guys ditch us?"

"We just wanted to give you guys some alone time, so you know, you guys could get to know each other." said Wasabi.

"Oh really? So you guys just left right after you dropped me off?"

"Ya… of course we did… Right Fred?" asked Wasabi.

"Ya I mean it's not like we Wasabi, honey Lemon, and I stayed inside Wasabi's van and watched the whole thing!"

Wasabi looked at Fred with a killer look while Hiro started giving them death glares, or at least trying to.

"You guys spied on us!?"

"Fred! I thought we agreed we weren't going to tell them anything!?"

"Calm down Wasabi at least I didn't tell Hiro about Honey Lemons videos."

"Whatvideos!?"

"The videos Honey Lemon took of you and Gogo while we were in the van, duh!... Oops."

"FRED!" screamed Wasabi.

"Shesh! Why are you so mad? You were part of it to, remember?"

"I can't believe you guys! I thought you guys were my friends!" Hiro stated.

"We are friends!" said Wasabi.

"Then why were my 'friends' spying on my date!"

"Aha! I thought you said it wasn't a date!" said Fred.

"I-It wasn't! Were not dating!" said Hiro.

"Yet…" said Fred.

"Look Hiro, we are all friend! And were sorry for spying on you guys, we promise to never do it again." said Wasabi.

"Wait what!? So now what am I supposed to do with the sonic hearing disk monitor that we used to hear Hiro and Gogo's conversation?"

"You guys used what to do what!?" screamed Hiro.

"Fred! You idiot, we were almost home free!"

"Dude, I don't play baseball! Use english language not sport terms." commented Fred.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! Is there anything else you'd like to tell me! Huh! Did you guys do anything else!" screamed Hiro.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Umm.. you really need to get some pick up lines."

Hiro and Wasabi looked at Fred, who had yet again been the cause of another discussion.

"You know… I thought I could trust you guys…" began Hiro.

"You can trust-" began Wasabi but was cut off by Hiro.

"Tadashi always told me about how wonderful his friends were…"

That comment from Hiro made Wasabi and Fred give their full attention towards him.

"He said friends were always by his side… that they were always there to help him when he needed it…"

"Hiro…"

"Where are those friends!?"

Hiro's outburst caused Wasabi and Fred to stare shockingly at him, Hiro rarely have outbursts and when he did they were not pretty.

"Where are those friends of his who helped him!? The friends that stood by his side!? The ones he introduced me to! The ones who fought in battle by my side!"

Wasabi and Fred started watching how much pain they had caused him, and they were sorry for every moment of it.

"Oh I know where they were...they were in a van spying on the girl I wanted to impress and me as well! I...I just…. You know what… Goodbye!"

With that said Hiro got his belongings and headed out towards the door, leaving his 'friends' alone once more.

"Man…" said Fred.

"Ya… I know…" said Wasabi.

"We really screwed up big time, huh?"

"Totally."

"You know… I don't care about that stupid hearing disk anymore…"

"You know there's a saying…"

"What saying?"

"You never knew what you had, until its gone."

"True that…"

(With Hiro)

Hiro was walking down the streets towards his house.

He was so furious, no, beyond furious with what his so called 'friends' had done.

They were supposed to be by his side, helping him through it all and instead it felt as if a knife had been put into his heart.

"Traitors."

"Backstabbers."

"Double-crossers."

Hiro was too busy ranting on and on about how horrible his friends were that he hadn't noticed a black shadow running towards him.

"Jerks."

"AAAHHH!"

The shadow plugged into hiro and was sent lying on his back.

"Ow… what was that?"

Hiro looked up and saw something sitting on him belly. As he looked closer he saw the black shadow have a familiar shape.

His head cleared out of the dizziness and saw that the black attacker that bumped into him was… a puppy.

"Arf arf!"

The puppy got off his lap and looked up at Hiro.

Hiro took that as a chance to get up, and so he did.

"Well you certainly came out of no where, didn't you?"

"Arf arf!"

"Well bye."

Hiro then continued walking to his house, unknown to him a little something was following him.

(In front of the Hamada Residence)

Hiro had arrived at the front of his Aunt Cass's store and was about to walk in when he notices an eye poking out of the side of the building.

"Whos there?"

The little shape came out and it turned out that the puppy he had an encounter with, had followed him home!

"Arf arf!"

"Why did you follow me?"

"Arf arf!"

"Oh great I'm asking a question to a dog… Okay now you can go."

"Arf!"

"I said you can go."

"Arf?"

"Get out, come on shoo!"

The puppy looked up at Hiro and gave him a puppy dog face.

"No no no! don't give me that look! Goodbye!"

Hiro opened his front door and walked i, leaving the puppy alone.

The puppy stayed outside, turning around and about to start walking when….

"Oh all right… come in…"

Hiro had felt guilt for the little thing and let him inside.

"But only for today!"

"Arf arf!"

"The puppy as happy as could be, walked in."

(Inside Hiro's Room)

"Okay now you have to be very quiet, okay?"

"Arf arf!"

"Ssshhhh!"

"Arf."

"Okay uh… here."

Hiro got some blankets and made them into a bed for the little puppy.

"This is where you'll be sleeping alright?"

"Arf!"

"The puppy happily climbed into its bed and fell asleep.

Knock knock

"Huh? I wonder who that could be?"

"Hiro, buddy? It's us…"

"Ya."

Hiro knew those voices to well. It was Wasabi and Fred.

"Hey bud, can we please come in and talk?"

Hiro hesitated, but opened the door to his room.

Wasabi and Fred both walked in and went to Hiro who was sitting on his bed with his head down.

"Look… I know you're probably, better yet are mad at us and we'd just came to say…"

"Im sorry…" said Hiro.

"W-what?" asked Wasabi, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What do you have to be sorry for Hiro? It was Wasabi and I who spied on you guys."

"No, I'm sorry… I overreacted. I should have never said any of those things to you guys."

"It's okay Hiro." said Wasabi.

"No, it's not… you guys are my friends and I completely blew up in your faces! It was wrong of me… and I'm sorry…"

Wasabi and Fred looked at one another and said simultaneously…

"We forgive you."

"Thanks you guys I-"

"But only if you forgive us too." added Wasabi.

"Ya, we're sorry for what we did, really we are." added Fred.

"I forgive you guys too."

"Awww, so does that mean were friends again!" asked Fred.

"We always were Fred." said Hiro.

"Yes!" said Fred."

"Hey Hiro is this your dog?" asked Wasabi.

"No I found him on the streets, why do you ask?"

"Call me crazy, but I think this isthe same dog we almost ran over this morning!" said Wasabi.

"Really?" asked Hiro.

"Ya just take a look."

The boys went over to the puppy and looked him over.

"Yup. Looks like the same dog to me." said Fred.

"You mean puppy Fred, the little one is very young." stated Wasabi.

"Oh." said Fred.

"So what are you going to do with him Hiro? Are you going to take him in?" aske Wasabi.

"No… I don't think so. He's just staying here over night until tomorrow, then I'll take him to the animal shelter."

"It's your choice man."

"AAAHHHH! Guys!" screamed Fred.

"What's wrong Fred?" asked Wasabi.

"It's 6 O'Clock!, one hour until the party and we still have to get ready!"

"Dudes, we gotta hurry!" said Wasabi.

"No really?" said Fred.

"Not the time for sarcasm Fred!" said Wasabi.

"Fine… Alright people I'm calling the family helicopter get your stuff Hiro were going to mi casa!"

(10 minutes later)

The helicopter came and sent down a rope to Hiros window, in which they all used to climb up towards the helicopter.

(10 minutes later)

The boys arrived at Fred's house and went into different bathrooms to change into their tuxes and suits and get ready for the masquerade.

(Half an hour later) 6:50

"Alright guys, are we ready?" asked Fred

All three boys were wearing a white shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

Fred was wearing a bow tie with a vest, Wasabi was wearing a bow tie as well, but had both a vest and a jacket on top.

Hiro was wearing a black tie and just the jacket.

"Alright people… it's Fred time!"

The boys walked downstairs and got ready to open the doors, meanwhile hiro had only one thing on his mind…

_Gogo… I can't wait to see you..._

****And so it begins! I tried to make this as interesting as possible for the guys, but I also hope you girls liked it as well. Bye!****


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello and welcome Hirogo shippers! I have an announcement to make before you guys start reading. It has come to my attention that some authors have been writing new stories having to do with Hiro x Gogo… and I have only one thing to say to all of you writers… you guys are AWESOME! I'm so happy many of you who have reviewed, followed, and favorite my story have started creating stories of their own! So shout outs to all! **

**One more thing people's! I would like to thank Readerofbooks for the amazing idea she gave me! I felt as if her idea was just incredible and so I will use her idea starting in this very chapter! Now read on! Enjoy!**

(At the masquerade)

Everybody who was anybody was at Fred's mansion having the time of their lives!

Streamers hung, balloons everywhere, flashes of colorful light hit the floor, the dj on stage pounding music all around, everything was their masks on so nobody knew who was who.

Everyone

At the moment everyone was on the floor shaking what their mama gave them!

(AN: You guys might want to listen to Born This Way by Lady Gaga right now)

_It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M_

_Just put your paws up_

_'Cause you were born this way, baby_

_My mama told me when I was young_

_We are all born superstars_

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

_In the glass of her boudoir_

_There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are_

_She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe_

_So hold your head up,_

_girl and you'll go far_

_Listen to me when I say_

"I'm beautiful in my way

'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way, born this way"

"FRED!"

"What? Wait who are you?"

"Dude its me Wasabi?"

"Oh ya… so hows it going!"

"Will you stop ruining the music with your horrible voice?"

"What horrible voice, I'll have you know my voice in pure perfection!"

"Ya… pure perfection of horror…" mumbled Wasabi, but Fred didn't hear him.

"Come on people lets do this! sing along with me now!"

(AN: You heard Fred! Sing along!)

"Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way

Baby, I was born this way

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way

I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this waaaaaaaaaaaaaay"

"FRED!"  
This time it was Hiro who was trying to get Fred's attention

"Hiro! My man, what's up!"

"Wait, how did you know it was me?"

"Dude your mask is one of a kind it's really not hard to know its you."

Hiro's mask was one of a japanese dragon. It was a red and gold, with black mask.

"Oh."

"So what happenin?"

"Nothing much."

"So, are you enjoying the party, who am I kidding! Of course you're enjoying the party, it's Fredalicious!"

"Ya the party's…. great…"

Hiro looked around as if he was searching for something or someone…

Fred saw his longing look and got a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry man."

"What do you mean?"

"She'll be here in no time."

"You really think she'll come?"

"Are you kidding me!? Of course she will!"

"I hope so…"

"Don't worry dude, just enjoy yourself!"

"Your right!"

"Of course I am!"

"I'm going to go get something to drink, be right back!" hiro yelled as he left.

"I'll be right here, or there, or then… everywhere!"

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be_

_Give yourself prudence and love your friends_

_Subway kid, rejoice of truth_

_In the religion of the insecure_

_I must be myself, respect my youth_

_A different lover is not a sin_

_Believe capital H-I-M_

_I love my life, I love this record and_

_Mi amore vole fe yah_

"WOO HOO! Come on people sing along with me! here I go:

I'm beautiful in my way,

'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way"

"Don't hide yourself in regret,

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this waaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

(With Hiro)

Hiro was getting a drink from the punch bowl while looking around. He then began speaking out loud to no one in particular.

"Man. Fred really did a great job in this party…"

"He sure did…"

"Ahhh!"

"Calm down it's me."

The mysterious voice was indeed a girl about Hiro's age. Her hair was hazelnut in color and a green and light green mask hung over her face. An all green dress was worn by her and she had a bracelet made of silver on her wrist.

"Oh, it's just you Frances. I'm glad you made it!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"No reason, I just thought for a moment you wouldn't come and leave me…"

"Hey don't sweat it. Now how about we talk over there in the dance floor?"

"Uhh… sure?"

"Come on then lets go!"

Hiro and Frances headed off into the dance floor as the party continued.

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_

_Don't be drag, just be a queen_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen_

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

_You're Lebanese, you're orient_

_Whether life's disabilities_

_Left you outcast, bullied or teased_

_Rejoice and love yourself today_

_'Cause baby, you were born this way_

_No matter gay, straight or bi_

_Lesbian, transgendered life_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born to survive_

_No matter black, white or beige_

_Chola or orient made_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born to be brave_

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way, yeah_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_

_I was born this way, hey_

_I was born this way, hey_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey_

_I was born this way, hey_

_I was born this way, hey_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey_

"ALLLLLLLLLLL RIGHT! How's everybody doing tonight!"

"GOOD GREAT AWESOME!" responded everyone.

"WELL THE PARTY'S JUST GETTING STARTED PEOPLE!"

"YAAAAAA!"

"SO LET'S KEEP THIS PARTY GOIN-"

Fred stopped in the middle of his sentence and everyone followed his look towards the front door of Freds house. The door opened to reveal two girls, one with long blond hair and another mysterious girl right behind…

Everyone's eyes were on them… they were the center of attention at that moment.

Everyone made a path so they could walk up towards the stage where Fred and Wasabi were currently located.

Being at the dance floor hiro didn't notice anything different, that was until the music stopped and everyone was looking towards someone who had just walked in.

Hiro walked closer and closer towards the door determined to find out who had just came in.

He made it through the crowed of people and ended up in front of one of the rows made by the people to let them walk to the front.

Hiro studied both of them and saw that one girl had blond hair, while the one behind her was… divine….

For one moment he looked at the mysterious girl and she turned and looked his way as well.

Their eyes met and it was as if time slowed down…

Hiro then realized there was only one girl who honey Lemon would hang out with…

Gogo…

Hiro was smacked jawed. She looked divine, extraordinary, exquisite… She was absolutely the most precious creature he had even seen in his life…

Both girls reached their destination, in front of the stage of Fred. The blond one gave Fred a sign to Fred and Wasabi that nobody else noticed.

Fred knew what that sign meant and started talking once more…

"Okay everybody these two pretty ladies clearly know how to make an entrance, am I right or am I right?"

"Ya!" Everyone clapped at Fred and the two beauties.

"Okay everyone now I have a special announcement to make!"

Everyone quieted down at that comment.

"Okay, so tonight is going to be AWESOME, but tonight will also be full of tough choices…"

"Huh?" everyone was curious to what Fred meant, all except Fred, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon.

"You're probably all confused huh? Well let me clear this up for you dudes and dudettes, tonight all of you will vote to choose a King and Queen!"

"YAAAA!" everyone cheered with happiness.

"Now everybody, it's time to get back to dancing! And remember, nobody is allowed to take off their masks until midnight, okay!"

"YEAH!"

The dj started playing his music and everybody went their separate ways.

Hiro was still awestruck and stood in the same spot.

"Gogo…" Hiro mumbled.

"Hiro!" someone whispered, yelled.

"Gogo?"

"No it's me."

"Oh… hi Frances " Hiro said, disappointed a little because it wasn't Gogo.

"Come on lets go!"

Frances grabbed Hiro by the hand and ran towards the dance floor.

(With Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred)

"Hey guys!" said Honey Lemon.

"Heeeeyyy- do I know you?" questioned Fred.

"Fred it's me Honey Lemon." whispered Honey.

"Ohhh. I knew that. Hi!"

"How's it going?" asked Wasabi.

"Oh I'm doing fine!" responded Fred.

"Not you! I was talking to Honey Lemon." said Wasabi.

"Oh."

"I'm doing great Wasabi!"

"So where's Gogo?" asked Fred.

"Did you not see her walk in?"

"When did she walk in?" ask Fred.

"She was right behind me Fred."

"Huh? You meant that girl was….. I don't get it." said Fred.

"Hey guys!" the 'mysterious girl that entered behind Honey Lemon appeared.

"Hi! Uhh… who are you?" asked Fred.

"It's me Fred."

"Huh?"

"Dude don't you get it? It's Gogo!" said Wasabi.

"Haha, good one… Ya I know Gogo and that is not-"

"It's me you idiot!"

"Okay that's Gogo."

"Well you girls certainly made quite the entrance." commented Wasabi.

"I know right!" said Honey Lemon.

"Ya. And did you guys see the look on Hiro's face when he saw you enter Gogo?" asked Wasabi to Gogo.

"Ya…" Gogo said a smile coming to her face.

"He must think you're the most beautiful girl right now!" said Honey Lemon.

"Really?" asked Gogo.

"Of course! Right guys?" said Honey Lemon.

"Right." said Wasabi.

"Ya, I mean it's either you or her." said Fred.

"W-what do you mean Fred?" asked Gogo.

"The girl he's hanging out with right now seems pretty, doesn't she?" said Fred.

The group of friends turned around and saw hiro talking to a girl with a green dress and mask.

At that moment Gogo felt as if her heart was ripped out of her and her eyes started to get wattery.

"I-I-I'm going t-to go…" Gogo said trying her best not to weep at that moment.

She began walking towards the back door and then halfway there started running to the door, shutting it as she went outside.

Wasabi and Honey Lemon gave a harsh look at Fred.

"What? Was it something I said?" asked Fred.

Both Wasabi and Honey Lemon knew he didn't mean it and it wasn't his fault.

All three stared at Hiro and the girl he was talking to, then looked at the door Gogo had just gone through…

"What are we going to do?" asked Honey Lemon as she felt sad for Gogo.

**And there you have it people's! The first chapter of the dance! Thanks once more to Raderofbooks for the awesome idea of Frances! Hope to see you guys again later! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Hirogo shippers! Don't have much to say but… Enjoy!**

(Outside with Gogo)

Gogo had just exited out of Fred's house and had ended up in his backyard.

Even the backyard looked beautiful. It was adorned with gold lights and the platform the team once used to practice their skills on the butler was filled with lights.

She roamed around and eventually sat on the railing of the beautifully adorned platform, while the dome on top of her shined brilliantly.

As she sat, her feet dangled and went back and forth.

Below her feet was a little puddle and she began watching her reflection.

"This is stupid…"

Gogo, for the first time in her life, was confused. She had always known what to do and was very knowledgeable in every way possible. Yet she didn't understand why she just ran out of there.

"What happened? Why am I even upset?"

That was when she remembered about Hiro and…. that girl….

"No i-it couldn't be, why would I even be mad at her? I mean I don't even know her!"

The more she thought about it, the more she realized how ridiculous she was being.

"You know what? I don't even care any more! I'm Gogo Tomago and I ain't afraid of anything!"

She looked at the little pond below her one more time and remembered how she really looked.

"Oh… right… I still have this dumb mask on."

Gogo took off the mask and looked back at the pond. Make up covered her face and because of that she bent down and cupped water into her hands.

"Sorry Honey Lemon…"

With that said she looked at the water cupped in her hands and splashed it on her face.

Her face was her own once more.

"That's better."

She looked at the pond and didn't like what she saw.

Gogo never thought of herself to be pretty and because of that it caused her to think that she was ugly.

"No wonder Hiro prefers her over me…"

"She's got… everything. And I have nothing…"

"She has the dress, the body, the style, the hair, the face, the smile, the charm… she has it all!"

Gogo started getting enraged and took her shoes off, throwing them somewhere far.

"W-why can't I be different…"

"Because if you were different then you wouldn't be you Gogo…"

Gogo looked up and saw… Hiro…

"Hiro what are you doing here?"

Gogo turned her back on him and looked away trying to act all tough.

"I saw you run to the door so I came to check it you were alright."

"Why would you care?" Gogo asked a little coldly.

"What are you talking about Gogo? Of course I care! I'm your friend!"

"Just go."

Hiro took a step back at that.

"Why?"

"Because ? I would hate to waste your time when you would rather be in there having fun than with me."

"That's where you're wrong."

"Oh really!? How am I wrong!?"

"Because."

"Because what!?"

"Because there is no where I'd rather be than with you!"

It was Gogo's turn to be surprised.

"Hiro… please,,,"

"Gogo.." Hiro said as he hopped on to the railing next to Gogo.

"Gogo… what wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong hiro, you should just go back inside."

"Why do you keep on telling me to go back inside? There's nothing in there for me to return to!"

"Oh really?! So your telling me that girl you were dancing with means nothing!"

"What are you-"

"I saw you Hiro! I saw the way you were dancing with her! So don't try and tell me she's not something to you!"

"Well guess what I will tell you just that because she is nothing to me, nothing other than a friend!"

"Ya a friend with benefits!"

"No! She 's a friend who was helping me out of the kindness of her heart!"

"Helping you with what!?"

"Something."

"With what!"

"Something!"

"Hiro! What was she helping you with!"

"To get the girl I actually care about a gift!"

"Oh… So now there's another girl!?"

"Gogo!"

"What is it not true!"

"Yes-no- I mean.."

"So it is another girl?"

"Yes! Alright there is another girl!"

Both fell silent at that comment. Gogo's heart was beating faster than ever before and now knew what it felt like to get your heart ripped out.

"Gogo…" Hiro said as he lifted her chin up and made her look him in the eyes.

'The reason why she was there was not to be my date... "

"Oh?"

"She was there to deliver something for me or more likely… to you."

"What do you mean Hiro?" Gogo asked as confused as ever.

Hiro knew this was his chance so he took out a purple box from his jackets pocket and gently placed it in Gogo's hands.

Gogo examined it closely and was curious into what was inside the little box.

"Open it…" said Hiro. Gogo looked at him then back at the box.

Slowly she opened the purple box and her eyes landed on one of the most beautiful things she had ever scene.

"Hiro.. what.."

"Here.. let me explain…

(Flashback. This happened after Gogo and Hiro's departure from the ice cream parlor.)

Hiro was currently on his way home from his encounter with Gogo at the parlor.

He kept walking and stopped at a stop light.

Looking around, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

He turned around and saw a store he had never seen before.

"Huh. That place must be new."

His curiosity of what was inside the store got the best of him so he began walking towards it.

Finally arriving, he began realizing what the store really was… it was a jewelry store.

Deciding to take a look, he stepped inside the store, ringing the doorbell as he went in.

"Wow."

The store sold many fine pieces of jewelry, as well as all type of accessories.

"Hello!"

"Ahhhh!" Hiro screamed as he turned around. But once he did he saw it was just a girl who looked his age.

"Sorry,didn't mean to scare you."

"It's cool."

"Great! So is there anything you're looking for?"

"Oh no, I'm just here to look around…"

"Oh, well if you need anything, I'm here."

"Okay, thanks."

Hiro looked around some more and found himself entranced by many different jewels.

"They're all so beautiful.."

"Are you looking to get something for someone?"

"Huh?" Hiro turned around and noticed it was the same girl as before.

"Are you looking to get something for a special someone? As in, your girlfriend perhaps?"

"I-I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh. Then maybe you'd like to get something for a friend?"

"Well I-"

"Ohhhh, I see."

"See what?"

"You have feelings for your friend don't you."

"W-what!"

"Ha! I knew it!"

"It's not like that."

"Sure it's not. Oh sure it isn't."

"Why am I even having this discussion with someone who I don't even know?"

"Well lets get to know each other! My names Frances!"

"I'm Hiro."

"Cool! Now come with me I've got just the thing!"

Frances lead Hiro to a section more behind the store.

"Do you own this place?"

"I only work here, my family is the owner."

"Oh."

"Here we are."

Frances and Hiro arrived in front of a glass case which help many bracelets.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Pick one."

"Pick one what?"

"A charm bracelet!"

"Why?"

"Did you ever hear about the old tale of the charm?"

"No?"

"Well it goes like this, when the one in love gives his lover a charm of some kind their attraction to one another becomes greater than ever before, abling them to show their love for one another and bring them closer together.

"Wow."

"I know right!"

"How do you know if this really works or not?"

"My boyfriend gave one to me! so I don't know why it wouldn't work for someone else."

"Oh. okay then… Still, I don't have any money."

"Don't worry about the money. I'm giving this to you free of charge!"

"Really? Why?"

"Because nothing makes me happier than playing cupid and throwing an arrow at a couple and see them unite as one!"

"Okay then."

"Here chose one."

Frances presented his a variety of chains and hiro looked at each one carefully.

"What about that one." said Hiro.

It was a simple silver chain that had a silver shaped piece of metal, which could have something engraved on it.

"Perfect! what would you like me to engrave on it?"

"Ummm… how about 'My heart belongs to only you'?"

"Awwwww! That's so cute! Okay it'll be ready by tonight!"

"Oh…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No it's just… I wanted to give her the gift tonight."

"How come?"

"Well, we're going to meet up at this party my friend Fred is hosting and-"

"You mean the masquerade party!"

"Ya. And so I wanted to take her outside and give it to her then."

"That's the most sweetest thing I've ever heard!"

"Ya but it's okay, I'll ome tonorow morning and pick itup, bye."

"No wait!"

"Huh?"

"How about I give it to you there?"

"What do you mean?"

"We can meet up at the punch table and then we'll go dancing, that say I can give you the gift without anyone getting suspicious!"

"No, I can't ask you to do all that."

"It's okay, I'm going with my boyfriend anyways!"

"Alright then, thanks!"

"Your welcome!"

"Well I better get going to my friends house, bye!"

"Bye!"

(End of Flashback)

"And that's what happened."

**And that's a wrap! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome Hirogo shippers! Hope you guys enjoy today's chapter!**

Gogo couldn't believe her ears. Hiro had gotten this charm bracelet for her!

Gogo looked down and couldn't help but admire the beautiful little thing.

"It's beautiful… thank you…"

"You're welcome, would you like me to put it on Milady?"

"Why of course sir knight!"

"Haha very funny Gogo."

"What you started it."

"Here…"

Hiro gently grabbed the bracelet from the box and Gogo straightened out her arm. Hiro was then able to place the charm bracelet around her wrist and sat back down.

(The dj inside Fred's house started playing another song. Beautiful Girls by Sean Kingston)

_¡Soy yo, Sean Kingston!_

_You're way too beautiful girl_

_That's why it'll never work_

_You'll have me suicidal, suicidal_

_When you say it's over_

_Damn all these beautiful girls_

_They only wanna do your dirt_

_They'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

_When they say it's over_

"There you go, do you like it?" Hiro asked hopefully.

"No."

"W-what…"

"I love it."

"R-really!"

"Of course, I mean after all you gave it to me."

"Oh so if I gave you a slimy gooey icky-"

"Now that's just plain gross!"

"Haha!"

"Women up Hiro."

_See it started at the park used to chill after dark_

_Oh when you took my heart that's when we fell apart_

_Cause we both thought that love lasts forever_

_(Lasts forever)_

_They say we too young to get ourselves sprung_

_Oh, we didn't care, we made it very clear_

_And they also said that we couldn't last together_

_(Last together)_

"You know… I like it."

"You like what?"

"T-that part of you. you know that part of you that always seems to want to show the world how strong you are, inside and out."

"Well thanks…"

"I wish i could do it…"

"Do what?"

"Be strong and confident… like you."

"You are strong! And your most certainly confident!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"Name one person who's less self confident and strong as me."

"Me."

Hiro looked at gogo with a confused face.

"What are you talking about Gogo? You're the most brave person i know! Your tough, and bold, and not afraid of anything! That's what makes you Gogo Tomago!"

"Hiro… I'm not the one who had to go through so many losses, i'm not the one who lost someone important to them, i'm not the one who… things didn't work out for… You are brave…. because after all of that you're here."

_See it's very divine, girl you're one of a kind_

_But you mash up my mind, you have to get declined_

_Oh lord, my baby is driving me crazy_

_You're way too beautiful girl_

_That's why it'll never work_

_You'll have me suicidal, suicidal_

_When you say it's over_

_Damn all these beautiful girls_

_They only wanna do your dirt_

_They'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

_When they say it's over_

"You know…. sometimes… I'm kind of glad everything didn't work out as planned…"

At that said Gogo became furious.

"How could you say that!"

Hiro had realized that he had misspoken and tried to fix that.

"No! No, that's not what I mean! I meant to say that, if it wasn't for all those… complications then I would have never met the gang…"

_It was back in '99 watchin' movies all the time_

_Oh when I went away for doin' my first crime_

_And I never thought that we was gonna see each other_

_(See each other)_

"Hiro.."

"And most importantly… my brother wouldn't have introduced me to you…"

Hiro resisted the urge to look up at Gogo but what she said next made him look at her straight in the face.

_And then I came out, mami moved me down south_

_Oh I'm with my girl who I thought was my world_

_It came out to be that she wasn't the girl for me_

_(Girl for me)_

"I don't deserve to be your friend…"

"What do you mean Gogo? how could you not-"

"Hiro you're the greatest guy out there and you're wasting your time sitting here with a girl that-"

"That what? You mean a girl who's insecure about herself!"

"I am not insecure about myself!" gogo said it but didn't mean it, she knew she had always been insecure. It was one of the things that had recently bothered her now a days.

"Oh really? Then why were you saying that you don't have and I quote; the dress, the body, the style, the hair, the face, the smile, the charm!"

"W-were you spying on me!?"

"No. I just happened to be exciting and overheard what you were telling yourself. Gogo all the thing you stated you-"

"Don't have I know alright! Everywhere I go everyone always tells me 'Gogo why can't you be more like her!' 'Gogo when are you going to start thinking about getting a new look' 'Gogo when are you going to mature and look like an actually gir!' I've heard it all Hiro!"

Gogo looked down and turned away from Hiro.

_See it's very divine, girl you're one of a kind_

_But you mash up my mind, you have to get declined_

_Oh lord my baby is driving me crazy_

_You're way too beautiful girl_

_That's why it'll never work_

_You'll have me suicidal, suicidal_

_When you say it's over_

"Have..."

"What?"

"Gogo… now I see why you think that you're weak."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your insecurity, and don't try and tell me you're not insecure! Considering all of those things you said clarifies that you're insecure about yourself, and that's you weak point Gogo."

"What do you-"

"You think you're not beautiful… you think you'll never be as pretty as all those other girls, you think you need to change so you can become all of the things you think your not. When in reality, you were those things from the start."

"Hiro-"

"No please… let me finish…"

"Mhm."

"I know I haven't known you for a long time, but I can already tell you've always liked showing everyone that you can do anything just as good, if not better than them. Then as you grew older, you insecurity levels grew because all of those girls you used to hang out with turned into… well girls, leaving you nobody to really communicate with because you were more tomboyish than them.

They began pestering you about changing your look and having better interests, but you never let them get to you… You fought back harder and with more force, showing them that was the real you, the only you.

Gogo… you are and always will be beautiful, spectacular, divine… You have your own style that makes you unique compared to the rest, it makes you stand out in the good way. Your pretty little face and that bright smile that can light up a room will always be the most precious thing in the world. You are you and that's what makes you beautiful."

_See it's very divine, girl you're one of a kind_

_But you mash up my mind, you have to get declined_

_Oh lord my baby is driving me crazy_

_You're way too beautiful girl_

_That's why it'll never work_

_You'll have me suicidal, suicidal_

_When you say it's over_

_Damn all these beautiful girls_

_They only wanna do your dirt_

_They'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

_When they say it's over_

Gogo couldn't believe what Hiro was saying. Calling her beautiful… saying how her smile lit up a room, showing her how brave she is… it all started to become clear to her.

Hiro now waiting for what Gogo would say or do to him waited patiently, but got the surprise of his life when Gogo gave him a hug.

"Hiro?"

"Y-ya?"

"Did you really mean all that?"

"No of course not i just spent all this time pouring out my thoughts on you for no reason whatsoever."

"Hiro!"

"I'm kidding!"

Gogo pulled her fist pack and gave him a sort, or what she thought was soft, punch on his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"That was for being sarcastic!"

Then Gogo pulled him to her and gave him a five second kiss on the cheek, making her lipstick leave a mark on his cheek.

"And that was for everything else."

_Now we're fussing and now we're fighting_

_Please tell me why I'm feelin' slighted_

_And I don't know how to make it better_

_(Make it better)_

_You're dating other guys, you're telling me lies_

_Oh I can't believe what I'm seein' with my eyes_

_I'm losin' my mind and I don't think it's clever_

_(Think it's clever)_

"You know I think I heard that one time, wasn't it in a movie?"

(AN; Come on you people really can't expect a HTTYD Fan to not put one of the most awesome moments of my OTP Hiccstrid on there!)

"Hey Gogo?"

"Ya?"

"Where are your shoes?"

"Oh! I kind of threw them somewhere in Fred's garden. I'll go get them."

"No! Wait let me!"

"But-"

Before she could say anything Hiro was already off the railing and had ran to a series of bushes where he then found the shoes and went back to Gogo.

"Thanks Hiro." Gogo said as she reaching to get her shoes from Hiro's hands, but Hiro put the shoes farther away form her, in which Gogo looked very confused at him.

Hiro smiled at her and got on one knee.

"May I have the honor of putting on the lovely ladies shoes?" Hiro said trying to act all 'royalty'.

"Oh of course why not, do as you must sir Hiro." Gogo responded in the same 'royal' tone.

Gogo put her foot closer to Hiro's hands and hiro started putting on her shoes. When that was complete both laughed at how childish they were acting.

_You're way too beautiful girl_

_That's why it'll never work_

_You'll have me suicidal, suicidal when you say its over_

(End of song)

"So what now?" asked Gogo.

"You have a little foot you know that?" Hiro said as he stood up.

"No of course I didn't know what size my foot is, I just happen to know what size to buy my shoes by playing eenie minee moe."

"Talk about queen of the sarcasm."

"Haha!"

Both looked at each other, but soon heard the dj playing a new song, a slow song.

**And that is a wrap! Goodnight (Or good morning) to everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to seeing all of you Hirogo shippers next time in My Big Crush! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Hirogo shippers! Welcome once again, hope you guys have a good time reading! Enjoy!**

(Dj playing Love Me Harder by Ariana Grande featuring Weekend)

_Tell me something I need to know_

_Then take my breath and never let it go_

_If you just let me invade your space_

_I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain_

Hiro looked up at Gogo and a lightbulb grew from his head.

He bowed and offered her his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Gogo flustered at the thought of them dancing together, she hadn't told anyone this but she had never danced before.

"I-I don't dance…"

"Come on please?"

"I don't know how to dance."

"Come on Gogo I know you do."

"But I-"

"I'll lead and you follow, how about that?"

"Alright."

Gogo was about to get down to join him on the ground but was helped by Hiro who grbbed her by the waist line and set her down easy.

gogo was about to say something about how she was capable of coming down herself, but decided to allow it for the time being.

"Here."

Hiro grabbed her hand while setting the other one on her waist.

Gogo, not knowing what to do, put her hand on his shoulder and waited for him to start… and he did.

_And if in the moment I bite my lip_

_Baby, in the moment, you'll know this is_

_Something bigger than us and beyond bliss_

_Give me a reason to believe it_

Hiro and Gogo began dancing to the beautiful music, with Hiro in the lead and Gogo following, trying not to step on his feet.

"Don't be afraid."

"I'm Gogo Tomago and I ain't afraid afr-"

"Am not."

"What?"

"you said 'ain't' which is not proper use of the english language."

"Hiro."

"Ya?"

"Your such a nerd."

"Well I have a surprise for you."

"Oh ya what is it.

Hiro leaned forward and whispered to her…

"Your a nerd too."

"Hiro!"

"What? Am I lying?"

"No… The point is, I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Oh ya?"

"Ya!"

"Then prove it."

Hiro began twirling her around as if to say 'lead the dance and I'll have learned my lesson' and Gogo did just that.

_'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder_

_And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder_

_Gotta love me harder_

_Love me, love me, love me_

_Harder, harder, harder_

Gogo kept dancing faster and faster to the sound of the music, making it harder for Hiro to keep up.

Hiro, because of the fastness, lost his balance and slipped, that was until Gogo caught him.

"Isn't the boy supposed to dip the girl, not the other way around?" said Hiro, a little embarrassed about how the situation turned out to be.

"Not this time, anything you want to say Hiro?"

"Alright, you're amazing at dancing and totally not afraid."

"Now was that so hard?" Gogo said teasingly.

"Frankly, yes it was."

Gogo let him stand and soon both of them were once again dancing to the beat of the music.

_(The Weeknd:)_

_I know your motives and you know mine_

_The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind_

_If you know about me and choose to stay_

_Then take this pleasure and take it with the pain_

Both were moving and dancing, Hiro twirling her and Gogo moving her feet all around the dance floor.

Hiro looked at Gogo and saw a smile on her face. A smile instantly started to appear across his face as well.

Watching her be happy was always enough to make him happy, no matter the situation.

Hiro's thoughts became centered around Gogo, everything about her surrounded him in delight.

He pulled her in as she came twirling towards him.

It was in that moment he had her in his arms, with her face facing the house and his face facing the back of her head that he noticed her hair smelled of something sweet, something lovely.

Hiro twirled her back and Gogo continued leading him around dancing more and more as the night came to an end.

_And if in the moment you bite your lip_

_When I get you moaning you know it's real_

_Can you feel the pressure between your hips?_

_I'll make it feel like the first time_

"Gogo?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you smell so… lovely?"

Gogo blushed at that comment but didn't want to tell him she had to bath in the scent of a mistletoe, so instead she told him something a little different.

"It was Honey Lemon, she gave me this uh… perfume."

"Well it smells pretty."

"Not bad yourself."

"What do you mean."

"You smell pretty good to."

"Oh! That… You see, I was standing behind Fred, when Fred started going crazy with the perfume and some of it got sprayed on me as well.

"So that's why Fred had a string sent on him! I swear from that much cologne we could have been at Abercrombie."

"Sorry…"

"It's cool, you do smell really nice though."

"Thanks."

Now come on dance like you mean it!

_( &amp; The Weeknd:)_

_'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder (Imma love you harder)_

_And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder (love me harder)_

_Love me, love me, love me_

_Harder, harder, harder_

_Love me, love me, love me_

_Harder, harder, harder_

Hiro and Gogo kept dancing without a care in the world, both focusing on nothing but the music, their feet, and themselves.

They came together once more, with Gogo's hand on his shoulder and her hand intertwined with Hiro's, while Hiro's other hand was out back on her waistline.

Both came closer together, so close Gogo laid her head down on his chest.

Hiro, taken by surprise at first, then put his head on top of her's as the song enveloped them both into a world of their own.

_So what would I do if I can't figure it out?_

_You got to try, try, try again_

_So what would I do if I can't figure it out?_

_I'm gonna leave, leave, leave again_

As the song was coming to an end, Hiro and Gogo began wishing the song would never end.

Sadly, they both knew that all good things have to come to an end, but that moment they didn't care, because it was their moment.

However, when the song did end Hiro dipped Gogo and looked straight into each other's eyes.

_'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder (Imma love you, love you, love you)_

_And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder (love me, love me, baby)_

_'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder (love me harder)_

_And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder (Imma love you harder)_

_Love me, love me, love me_

_Harder, harder, harder_

_(love me, love me, baby)_

_Love me, love me, love me_

_(just a little bit, just a little bit harder, babe)_

_Harder, harder, harder_

(The song ends here)

Hiro, having dipped Gogo, looked straight at her and so did she.

"Hiro?"

"Ya….?" Hiro said breathless.

"You can um… put me down now…" said Gogo, a little blush finding it's way onto her cheeks.

"Oh! sorry, I-I didn't mean to-"

"Hiro! It's alright… I'm not mad…"

"You know you did really good."

"Was there ever any dought?"

"No! Ofcourse not! It's just that, you have small feet so I didn't think you'd be able to go that fasts- not that you're not fat- i mean-It's just-"

Hiro was cut off as Gogo jumped into his arms and gave him a big old hug.

Hiro, completely phased, looked down as Gogo's head and smiled.

Hiro hugged her back harder and her feet were left dangling in the air.

He slowly brought his lips down and kissed her on the top of her head.

The action made Gogo look up at Hiro and Hiro look back at her.

Inches their lips were apart, then centimeter, then millimeters, then…

**Sorry shippers but that's all for today. I apologize for the chapter not being that long, reason being I'm very busy (even though I have a week off for Thanksgiving) but thanks to all of the people who encourage me with their awesome reviews! Hope to see you all again very soon! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Hirogo shippers! Welcome back now I don't want to take up too much time but…. I have a very sad announcement to make… but you guys don't worry about it, just read and you'll soon find out what the….. sad…. notice is…. Enjoy!**

BOOOOOOOOM!

Hiro put Gogo down, as the ground started shaking.

BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

A crash was sent into the left side of Fred's house, causing parts of the roof to break down.

Everyone was screaming in fright and evacuating Fred's house to the front.

"Hiro what's going on?!"

"I don't know, but we need to get to the other and fast!"

Hiro grabbed a hold at Gogo's hand, and would have blushed if they weren't in this situation.

(Outside Fred's house, at the front)

"Dude! what's happening!" screamed Wasabi.

"I don't know!" responded Fred.

"Okay everybody just calm down!" said Honey Lemon reassuringly.

"Calm down, this is a catastrophe women! Don't tell me to calm down!" said Wasabi, all panik like.

"Dudes, where's Hiro and Gogo?" asked Fred.

"Oh my gosh! Were they still inside?!" Honey Lemon asked screaming with worry.

"Calm down Honey Lemon! Were right here!" said Gogo.

Bothe Hiro and Gogo came rushing in to the scene.

"Oh thank goodness both of you are alright!"

"Ya were fine, but why is it suddenly quiet?" asked Hiro.

Everyone looked around, it seemed as if the explosions had stopped.

"Maybe they went home?" said Fred.

"HIRO LOOK OUT!" screamed Gogo.

A bomb like structured weapon came hurtling towards Hiro and the gang.

All five ran and barely escaped before the giant bomb exploded sending everyone off into different directions.

BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

Smoke spread everywhere. Blinding all five hero's sights.

"Guys!?"

"Where are you?!"

"Help?!"

"I can't see anything!?"

"What are we going to do!?"

Out of nowhere a red light appeared and all five friends followed the light.

All five kept getting closer and closer and closer and as they didi get closer they started seeing each others shadows.

"Honey Lemon!"

"Wasabi!"

"Fred!"

"Gogo!"

"Hiro!"

All five joined together, but soon saw the red light approach them.

"Okay everyone be careful… we don't know what it wants…" said Hiro.

Everyone walked steadily towards the light… and as they got closer a familiar sensation got to them.

"Guy's call me crazy but… that shape looks oddly familiar…" said Fred.

"It looks circular…" said Honey Lemon.

"It's bright." said Fred.

"It's slow." said Gogo.

"It's coming toward us…" said Wasabi.

"No guys! It's-" said Hiro.

"Hello, I heard sounds of distress and I came as soon as I could. On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?"

"Baymax!" everyone said as they ran towards the robot hugging him all around.

"Baymax, what are you doing here?" asked Hiro.

"I received a signal of distress and as I was taking all of you down i ended up here."

"You're the best Baymax!" said Fred.

"Are you alright?" asked Baymax.

"Ya were all fine buddy. Now come on we have to go." said Hiro.

"Go where exactly Hiro?" asked Baymax.

All five looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

"Were going to the Hero Lab." said Hiro.

"Awww ya! What are we waiting for people lets move it!" said an overly excited Fred.

Everybody got inside Wasabi's van (with Baymax on top) and drove to the Hero Lab.

Honey LEmon in the passenger seat next to Wasabi. Fred in the back seat of Wasabi. In the middle Hiro and Gogo next to him. (What a coincidence)

(Music playing out of no where)

(My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light 'Em Up), by Fall Out Boy's)

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

Wasabi started the engine and they were off.

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_

_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_

_And besides in the mean, mean time_

_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

_I'm in the de-details with the devil_

_So now the world can never get me on my level_

_I just gotta get you out of the cage_

_I'm a young lover's rage_

_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

They arrived at the abandoned warehouse where the guy in a Kabuki mask was first scene.

They entered and the room was fixed up to look like a cool hangout spot, but it was so much more than that.

On the right side of the wall all six of them put their hands on a scan pad.

After all hands were scanned the walls turned around and revealed six fire poles, the farthest one was white, then red, then purple, then pink, then green, and lastly orange.

All six looked at one another and slid down to where the poles would take them.

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up (hey)_

_Light 'em up, up, up(hey)_

_Light 'em up, up, up(hey)_

_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

Down they went, going to a secret underground cave which was their super base for being hero's.

They arrived and the lights came on.

Everything any hero team would need was in there, from comfort to the top technology in all Japan.

The team of six each went to different corners of the room, which had the corresponding colors as in the fire poles.

Each door slid open my a scan pad that only the corresponding owner would be able to access by a hand scan.

Going inside they all changed into their super suits.

_Writers keep writing what they write_

_Somewhere another pretty vein just died_

_I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see_

_That you're the antidote to everything except for me_

_A constellation of tears on your lashes_

_Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes_

_In the end everything collides_

_My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

One by one they came out.

Fred in his Fredzilla costume, Wasabi in his green one, Honey Lemon with her outfit and teddy bear bag, Gogo in her suit and discs, Hiro is his suit from his waist and up and his shorts with his regular sneakers, lastly Baymax in his awesome robotic suit.

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up (hey)_

_Light 'em up, up, up (hey)_

_Light 'em up, up, up (hey)_

_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

Next to each dressing room was their own office work wheelchair.

They all sat on theirs, with the exception of Baymax, and the chairs were guided by the floors paths that took each of them to their station.

Each station had a large desk with a highly digital and technological computer.

The stations were in the middle of the room and were spread to look off in different directions and make a circle.

Each member had one, but the main computer was built in to the front wall and was the computer they used as basically everything major. (And movie night)

It was also the station Baymax occupied because he was the one who watched all troubles and made sure he knew what was going on for the safety of the world.

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_(My songs know what you did in the dark)_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up (hey)_

_Light 'em up, up, up (hey)_

_Light 'em up, up, up (hey)_

_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

Their computers turned on and everything was set to get started.

"Okay gang, let's see how well this guy knows us… Big Hero 6"

**The End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just Kidding! Well.. I am kidding,but then again I'm not… I know what all of you guys are saying 'Are you crazy!?' Well… ya… but just because this story is ending doesn't mean there's not more to it…**

**I know I owe you guys an explanation so here it is… This story was honestly supposed to be only ten chapters, but then when all you guys favorited, followed, reviewed, PM'ed or read my story… **

**You guy's wanted more and I, as an author and as a friend, decided that all of you will get your wish.**

**So here I am and I want to tell all of you that I will keep writing, I will keep going, and I will never give up on this story and most importantly I'll never give up on you guys! **

**The point of all this is I hope I see all of you guys again next time, only not in this story but in (drum roll) …. Part II! **

**Keep a look out for a story by Midnight' Dragon Conqueror, I haven't decided the name, but I promise all of you guys will know it when you see it!**

**Hope to see you all ASAP! Bye!**


End file.
